Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie
by coolmccool5
Summary: 20 years after the Sealed Card, Sakura and Li are married, They have an only child named Torika. After Torika saves Sakura from death by capturing and changing the Star Cards into Heart Cards. Now Torika and a certain pirate must send her friends back.R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 1 Unusual Circumstances**

Ripples come out of nowhere. The next thing is that we see a girl with long auburn brown hair and green eyes, with a small yellow bear-like creature with wings. We see a set of cards flying around the girl.

**Girl's POV:**

The girl sees a boy on the Tokyo Tower with a staff that has a symbol of the sun on the top end. The girl turns toward the bear-like creature.

Girl: Kero, who is that boy?

Kero didn't respond, but the boy did. He jumped off the tower in response.

**Third person view:**

We see the girl sleepng restlessly. Kero goes over to the girl.

Kero: Is there something wrong, Torika?

The girl, named Torika, wakes up and finds Kero staring down at her.

Torika: Ahhhhh!!!!!

She then knocks Kero away, causin him to hit the wall.

Kero: Once again you must have some sort of explanation.

Torika: Oh, it's only you. I'm sorry.

Kero: It's okay., Torika.

Torika: I had a dream.

Kero: Prophetic or what?

Torika: I don't know, Kero. I saw a boy, and he had a staff of somekind.

Kero: Im not sure of what you mean, but something tells me that you are comming to that point in time.

Torika: You don't mean...

Kero: Yep. You're starting to fall victim to love.

Torika (blushing): I-I have no idea of what you mean.

Kero: Sure you do.

Torika: Why don't we go to the shrine.

Kero: Yeah, let's!

Torika: I'll invite Maddy and Tai.

Kero: WOOHOO!!!!

Torika goes to the living room to tell her mother, Sakura, and her father, Li.

Kero (thoughts): I don't know where this could be going, but could it be? Clow Reed? No wait a minute, that's not possible, Eli could be in his 20s, while the boy Torika described was a lot younger. Is it possible? Could Eli have a son? I need to tell the Li, Sakura, and Yue.

Kero heads down stairs to tell Li and Sakura about the dream.

Sakura: Kero, what is it?

Kero: I need to talk to both of you, but we also need Yue to be with us as well.

Li: Let me guess, Torika's comming to that age isn't she?

Kero: Worse as it turns out. I'll explain more at the shrine with Yue.

Sakura: Something tells me that _he_ has returned.

Kero: No he hasn't.

Li: But Eli was able to keep his child-like appearance for who knows how long. Could it be possible that he decided to stay in his youthful state.

Kero: I'm not sure. But maybe Yue could be able to know what's going on.

Reedington - Shrine

A girl was sweeping the temple grounds, she was then distracted by Torika calling her name.

Torika: Hana!

Hana: Miss Torika!

Hana begins hugging Torika causing her face to change colors.

Torika: Hana... Choking... Not breathing...

Hana: Oh, sorry. What do you want Miss Torika?

Sakura: Kero needs to talk to Yue and both of us.

Maddy: Hey. Where's Tai?

Suddny the see a winged being land on the ground.

Maddy: Tai, if you can hear me, you can just give me a warning that you are about to transform.

Yue: He can't hear you.

Li: Now that we're all here you can tell us Kero.

Just before Kero could open his mouth, a great light comes and they are trapped in a vortex of sometype. They don't know where or when they will go, or if they will live or die.

To be Continued...

**It seems that our heroes are going ito a very sticky situation. Comments would be nice... you can even flame me if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 2: Meet Will Turner**

As Torika and her friends keep going though the vortex, they see different types of places in the form of dimensions. One dimention shows a desert world with a palace and a group of ruins. Torika looks at another dimension and sees a boy in blonde hair and with him was a tall person in armor. Maddy looks into another dimention and sees what looks like a person that was half dog and half man, with him were a man in dark cloak, two girls, one of them looked like she wasn't from that world at all, but looked like she was from the time period that Torika and her friends were from. Li looks at a different dimension and sees a person that looks like himself along with him was a woman who looked like Sakura, two men, one man looked like Maddy's father, Kurogane. The other man looked like Mr. Flourite from the reedington museum but this one looked like a magician. And along with them was a white furry creature that Li hadn't even seen before. Kero looks at the group that Li was looking at and sees the white thing.

Kero: Mokona?

Li: Kero, what are you talking about?

Kero: That white-furred creature is Mokona. He was created by Yuuko.

Li: The time witch?

Kero: It seems like it yes.

Sakura looks at another dimension and sees a girl in blonde hair in her teens and has what looks like a jewel on her forehead and wears a colorful uniform that looks identical to a school uniform and with her is a girl that looks like she's the same age as Torika but has pink hair and has the same jewel that the other girl has on her head and has the same uniform as the other girl.

Yue: I think we are arriving at our destination.

As everyone braced themselves for the worst. When they come out, they land softly on the ground and find themselves in a colonial world on an island, and they even find themselves wearing cloathing of that era. (Note: Yue is no longer in his true form, and just changed back to Tai)

After searching the area, they find themselves a place to stay, and after buying the place, they decided to go around town and find some food, especially for Kero. Both Torika and Li go off to find some work so that way they can pay for the home. After searching the area, they find a man with black hair.

Li: Hey there. Were just wondering around looking for some work. Care to help us?

Man: Sure. I'd be glad to help.

Li: Thanks. By the way my name's Li Showron, and this is my daughter, Torika.

Man: William Turner.

Torika: It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Turner.

Will: My boss, Mr. Brown. My have some work for you. He runs a blacksmith shop just a few blocks from here. I'm currently working on a sword for Captain Norrington's promotion. And I sure need some help.

Li: Well, I have constructed a sword when I was 8. In fact I still have it. Torika also has one. The only thing that makes these swords unique is something that we wouldn't want to tell you.

Will: You can tell me about them when we arrive.

They didn't get very far when a horse drawn carriage comes rolling by.

Will: That's Governor Swan inside the carriage. I've known him since I was 10 years old. Back then Norrington was a Leutenent, and the ship he was on saved me from drowning. The merchant ship that I was on was attacked by pirates. I was the only survivor. On board the ship that Norrington was on, Governor Swan's daughter, Elizabeth cared for me.

Torika: It sounds like you love her, don't you?

Will: Yes, but I never had the courage to tell hear my feelings over the past 8 years since then. And now I'm thinking that I am too late to tell her.

Torika: What do you mean?

Will: I learned a few months ago that Norrington was thinking of proposing marriage to her on the day that he get promoted.

Li: When is his promotion?

Will: 10 days from now.

When they arrive they meet Mr. Brown. A drunken man he is. After Will signs both Li and Torika on for their jobs, they go out back to show how unique their swords are. Li gets his sword out although at first it looks like a scroll. Then there's a great light that shown in the shape of a sword.

Will: Very interesting. I'm wondering, is it magic?

Torika: Yes, it is magic. Here's mine.

Torika takes out her key for her Heart Staff.

Torika: _Oh key of my heart! With the power of love and light! Unveil the scepter and unleash my might! RELEASE!_

After the incantation was said, the key turned into a wand with a heart at the upper end.

Torika: _SWORD!_

After saying those words, the staff turns into a sword.

Will: It's beautiful. So if you have the ability to use magic, you can use that staff and turn it into anything you want.

Torika: The staff changes only if you want it to be a sword. All my magic come from these cards. I won't be using them unless I have to.

During the next 10 days, Li and Torika helped Will out with the sword, while trying to supply the rest of the group with food, cloathing, and to stuff Kero's face. Then the day came.

Port Royal - Governor's Mansion

At the entrance to the mansion, Li and Will stand side by side. Will on the other hand was carrying the case. He moves toward a wall-mounted candle lamp. And accidentally breaks a section of it.

Li: Nice going Will.

Will puts the piece of the lamp in the umbrella holder, just before one of the Governor's servants walks by.

Governor Swan: Ah, Mr. Turner, Mr. Showron. It's good to see you two again.

Will: Good day, sir.

Li: We have your order.

Governor Swan takes out the sword to see what it looks like.

Li: The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree relayed into the handle. Mr. Turner would give you an example.

Will: Thank you, Li.

Governor Swan gives the sword to Will.

Will: Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly full width of the blade.

Will then twirls the blade to show it meets his standards.

Governor Swan: Impressive, very impressive. And Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your master.

Li: We shall. A craftsman is always please to hear his work is appreciated.

A woman comes though the doorway on the second floor, catching Will's attention.

Governor Swan: Elizabeth. You look absolutly stunning.

Elizabeth: Will, it good to see you. I had a dream about you last night.

Will: About me?

Governor Swan: A bit inappropriate don't you think?

Elizabeth: About the day we met, do you remember?

Will: How can I forget, Miss Swan.

Elizabeth: Well how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?

Will: At least once more, Miss Swan. As always.

Governor Swan: There, you see. At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going.

Elizabeth: Good day, Mr. Turner, Mr. Showron.

Governor Swan follows her out toward the carriage.

Will: Good day, Elizabeth.

They watch the carriage go off toward the fort.

Will: That was my only chance left.

Li: I don't think so. Telling by the way she greeted you, it seems like she might not accept Norrington's proposal. But you know you need to tell her sooner or later or Norrington is going to win this rivalry of yours.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I was extremely busy. I'll try to add more chapter as soon as I can)

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 3: Pirates Ye Be Warned**

Port Royal - Harbor

Against the sky, a mast comes into view. Standing atop the yardarm in all his swashbuckling splendor is Jack Sparrow. He turns his attention to something below. Jack's boots splash into a foot of water filling the hull of the _Jolly Mon_, a small fishing dory with a single sail. Jack sloshes through floating nets, buoys, and fish heads and picks up a tankard, and starts bailing. Then the boat slips past the skeletal remains of four pirates hanging from a gallows on a rocky promontory. A fifth unoccupied noose bears a sign: PIRATES YE BE WARNED. Jack responds by paying his respects to the pirates.

Port Royal - Docks

The harbor, dominated by the _H.M.S. Dauntless_, bustles with activity. A stevedore spots the tankard floating in the water, looks over just in time to see Jack Sparrow sanding on top of the _Jolly Mon_'s mast (the boat is sinking if you haven't seen Curse of the Black Pearl), while entering port and steps directly onto the dock, passing the harbormaster and his assistant.

Harbormaster: Hold up there you!

Jack turns around thinking he has been caught by the authorities.

Harbormaster: It's a shilling to tie up the boat to the dock.

Jack casts a dubious glare at the the _Jolly Mon_'s mast, whatever was left of it.

Harbormaster: And I shall need to know your name.

Jack: What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name.

The harbormaster's assistant looks in amazement and the harbormaster himself couldn't resist Jack's offer.

Harbormaster: Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith.

The harbormaster goes off to due the rest of his duties while Jack walks off with the rest of his shillings.

Port Royal: - Showron/Greening residence

Torika wakes up to see Kero looking over her. Yet again.

Kero: I thought you would never wake up.

Torika: You again?!

Kero: Having dreams about boys huh?

Torika: Was not.

Kero: You sure?

Torika (blushing): Yes, I'm sure.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Maddy, and Tai were preparing breakfast when they heard some bickering going on upstairs.

Maddy: I take it Torika is up now. I'll go get her.

But before she could move a muscule, Torika and Kero came down the stairs arguing.

Kero: Am to

Torika: Am not.

When they relized that they were infront of Sakura, Maddy, and Tai, they quickly stopped arguing.

Torika: Sorry mom, but Kero just keeps on thinking that I'm having nothing but dreams of boys.

Sakura: Kero, I told you a hundred times that she's not at that point in her life yet.

Kero: Sorry, Sakura.

Tai: Now with that settled, who up for some breakfast.

Kero: I AM!!!!!

Torika: Mom. Where's dad?

Sakura: He went with Will Turner to the Governor's mansion.

Torika: I take it that Governor Swan doesn't like other children in the house.

Sakura: Only in the morning.

Meanwhile as Torika and the others begin their breakfast...

Port Royal - Navy Dock

Two marines and one certain Hana Ikado are on duty, guarding the _Interceptor_. The marines, Murtogg and Mullroy, along with Hana take advantage of what little shade there is on the dock. When Jack saunters up the dock, Murtogg and Mullroy are immediately on full alert.

Murtogg: This dock is off limits to civilians.

Jack: I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately.

Hana (thoughts): Who is he? He's handsome.

Jack's little "pursuasion" didn't work this time. And he was immediately blocked by the two marines. Music pours down from the fort.

Jack: Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to do up at the fort eh? How can it be that two obsending gentlemen such as yourselves, did not marret an invitation?

Murtogg: Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.

Mullroy: But we let this child here because she wanted to help.

Jack: It's a fine goal for her to be sure.

Hana blushes at Jack's comment.

Jack: But it seems to me... (gets blocked by both Murtogg and Mullroy again) A ship like that- (indicates the _Dauntless_) makes this one here a bit superfuous really.

Mullroy: Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters true enough. But there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed.

Jack: I 'eard of one, it's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable... The _Black Pearl_.

This caught Hana's attention, Murtogg on the other hand, laughs at the name of the ship.

Murtogg: There's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor_.

Mullroy: The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship.

Murtogg: N-No it's not.

Mullroy: Yes it is, I've seen it.

Murtogg: You've seen it?

Mullroy: Yes.

Murtogg: You've seen the_ Black Pearl_?

Mullroy: Yes.

Murtogg: You haven't seen it.

Mullroy: Yes I have.

Murtogg: You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?

Mullroy: No.

Murtogg: No.

Mulroy: But I have seen a ship with black sails.

Murtogg: Oh, and no ship that not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, and therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?

Mulroy: ...No.

Murtogg: Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor_.

They find that Jack had disappeared. They look over and find Jack at the wheel of the _Interceptor_.

Murtogg: Hey! You!

Jack looks over in exageratedly innocent surprise.

Mullroy: Get away from there!

Murtogg: You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate.

Jack: I'm sorry. It's just such a pretty boat- ship.

Mullroy: What's your name?

Jack: Smith. Or Smitty if you like.

Murtogg: What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?

Mullroy: Yeah, and no lies.

Jack: All right then. I confess: It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, otherwise pilther your measily black guts out.

Mullroy: I said no lies!

Murtogg: I think he's telling the truth.

Mullroy: If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't heve told us.

Jack: Unless of course, he knew you wouldn't even believe the truth even if he told it to you.

Murtogg and Mullroy: ...

Hana: He's got a good point you know.

Maddy then comes down to the dock.

Maddy: What do we have here?

Hana: This handsome man tried to steal the _Interceptor_.

Maddy: Not again, Hana.

Port Royal - Fort Charles

Norrington walks up to Elizabeth.

Norrington: May I have a moment?

Governor Swan aggrees and lets Norrington have a talk with Elizabeth. They go toward the ledge of the fort, facing the ocean.

Norrington: You look lovely, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nods while gesturing. Norrington takes it as disappointment.

Norrington: I apologize if my condolences were... less than sincere. This promotion grows into shap relief which I have not yet achieved. The marriage to a fine woman.

Elizabeth looks toward him completely out of breath.

Norrington: You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: I can't breathe.

Norrington: Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself.

Elizabeth passes out due to the lack of oxygen.

Port Royal - Navy Dock

Jack: And then they made me their chief-

Jacks story was interrupted by a splash.

Port Royal - Fort Charles

Norrington: Elizabeth?

Norrington looks down toward the water, and finds a section that looks like someone fell in.

Norrington: ELIZABETH!

He gets ready to jump in when Gillette stopped him.

Gillette: The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them.

Port Royal - Navy Dock

Jack, Murtogg, Mullroy, Maddy, and Hana are still in shock from the sight.

Jack: Will you be saving her?

Murtogg: I can't swim.

Mullroy shakes his head 'no'.

Jack: (not impressed) Pride of the King's Navy you are. Do not move.

Jack takes off his jacket, hat, and his weapons, and jumps into the water.

Meanwhile, a medallion with a skull on it floats upward, when the skull faced the sun, it created a shockwave that startled both Murtogg and Mullroy.

Mullroy: What was that?

Murtogg shrugs his head. Then a gust of wind picks up. They hold onto their hats when they see the British flag blowing the opposite direction.

Port Royal - Various locations

The flags atop the masts of the_ Dauntless_, hanging limply, snaps to life.

------------------------

A weather vane twists as the wind picks up blowing in from the sea.

------------------------

In the village, chickens are scattering and dogs start barking, Torika met up with both Will and Li when the strange wind came in.

Torika: Something not right.

Li: Shouldn't the wind be blowing in the opposite direction?

Will: It should.

Kero: There's strange magical forces going on here. I don't even know where they're coming from.

------------------------

At the fort, musicians' music sheets scatter across the parade ground.

------------------------

At the promontory, the four pirate skeletal remains begin swinging in the strong breeze.

Port Royal - Cliffside

Norrington rushes down, intent on the climb. Meanwhile, offshore, a fog starts rolling in.

Underwater

Elizabeth lands on her back but Jack swims to her rescue and picks her up off the sea floor. He swims up to the surface, holding Elizabeth tightly around him but the weight of her dress pulls him under. So Jack is forced to get rid of the dress so she would be lighter.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 4: Swords Crossed**

Port Royal - Navy Dock

Maddy and Hana are relieved to see Jack come up to the dock but are shocked to see Elizabeth with him. Murtogg and Mullroy lay her down on the dock.

Hana: I hope she's alright.

Murtogg: No breathing.

Jack slips Mullroy's knife from it's sheath.

Jack: Move.

He pushes past Murtogg, raises the knife, slits the corset down the middle, and yanks it away. Elizabeth remains still but coughs up water, choking on her first full breath. Maddy an Hana are relived to see that she is all right.

Murtogg: I never would have thought of that.

Jack: Clearly, you've never been to Singapore.

Jack flips the knife and hands it hilt-first to Mullroy, then spots the medallion. He catches it up in his hand.

Jack: Where did you get that?

But before Elizabeth could answer, the blade of a sword is at Jack's throat. Norrington's new ceremonial sword, in fact.

Norrington: On your feet!

This looks bad -- Jack standing over Elizabeth, most of her cloathes gone. The rest of Elizabeth's erstwhile rescuers reach the scene, including Governor Swan.

Governor Swan: Elizabeth! Are you all right?

He takes off his hacket and and drapes it around her.

Elizabeth: Yes -- Yes I'm fine.

Governor Swan see's Mullroy holding Elizabeth's corset but he blames Jack.

Governor Swan: (Outraged) Shoot him!

Elizabeth: Father! Commodore, you don't really mean to kill my rescuer?

Hana felt like shae wanted to say it's true but couldn't due to Norrington's presence. Jack on the other hand, nods as best as he can with the blade still beneath his chin. Norrington sheathes his sword and extends his hand.

Norrington: I believe a thanks are in order.

Jack takes Norrington's hand gingerly. They shake but Norrington tightens his grip, yanks Jack arm towards him, then tears back the sleeve of Jack's shirt, exposing a large brand on Jack's inner wrist: a large 'P'.

Norrington: Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you, pirate?

Many have shocked reactions, most noteably Hana, but the sailors. In an instant, half a dozen pistols and muscets are aimed at Jack.

Maddy: What would a pirate be here in Port Royal, a town full of your troops, Norrington?

Looking for trouble, that's what Miss Greening.

Governor Swan: Hang him!

Norrington: Keep your guns on him! Gillette, fetch some irons!

He pulls Jack's right sleeve back even more, revealing revealing a tattoo: a small bird in flight across water.

Norrington: Well, well. Jack Sparrow isn't it?

Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow if you please.

Norringon: (Glances out into the bay) I don't see your ship -- Captain.

Jack: I'm in the market, as it were.

Mullroy: He said he'd come to commandeer one.

Murtogg: Told you he was telling the truth. (currying favor) These are his sir.

He shows the pistol and the belt. Norrington checks the pistol.

Norrington: No additional shot, nor powder.

Jack shugs. Norrington examines the compass, tests it.

Norrington: It doesn't bear true.

Jack looks away a bit embarrassed. Norrington half-draw the sword from the scabbard.

Norrington: And I half-expected it to be made of wood. (re-sheathes the sword) Taking stock: You've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point North ... and no ship. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.

Jack: But you have heard of me.

Norrington in a annoyed mood takes Jack to Gillette, who has returned with the shakles. Elizabeth steps forward. Her father's jacket slips off her. She is unconcerned, but he is intent on putting it back on her.

Elizabeth: Commodore, I really must protest.

Norrington: (to Gillette) Carefully, lieutenent.

Elizabeth: Pirate or not, this man saved my life.

Norrington: One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a lifetime of wickedness.

Gillette snaps the manacles closed on Jack's wrists.

Jack; But it seems enough to comdemn him.

Norrington: Indeed

Now that Jack is safely chained, Norrington nods to his men. All but one stow their weapons, and two step forward --

Jack Finally.

Lightning-quick, Jack has the manacle chain wrapped around Elizabeth's throat. Pistols are drawn again, but now Elizabeth serves as a shield, leaving everybody shocked, including Maddy and Hana.

Governor Swan: No. Don't shoot!

Jack: I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore, my 'effects' please. And my hat.

Norrington hesitates, balls his fists in frustration.

Jack: Commodore!

Norrington takes them from Murtogg, holds them out to Jack.

Jack: Elizabeth -- it is Elizabeth?

Elizabeth is more angry than frightened.

Elizabeth: It's Miss Swan.

Jack: Miss Swan if you'll be so kind? Come come we don't have all day.

She takes the belt and pistol from Norrington - Jack's quicker than she is, and takes the pistol from her. He jerks her around so she is facing him, belly to belly.

Jack: Easy on the goods, darling.

She figures out what he wants: put the belt on him.

Elizabeth: You're dispicable.

Jack: Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine. We're square.

Done. He turns her again, backs up, bumps against a pylon.

Jack: Gentleman ... m'lady ... you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow.

He shoves Elizabeth away, Governor Swan catches her in his arms. Jack grabs a rope and pulls free a belaying pin a counterweight drops and Jack is lifted up to the loading level of the docks.

Governor Swan: Now will you shoot him?

Norrington: Open fire!

Pistols and muscets open fire and miss

Norrington: On his heels!

Pistols and muscets open fire once again -- and miss. Jack swing out on a rope.

Norrington has held his shot. With careful aim, he tracks Jack's trajectory and fires. His shot tears the rope, just as Jack lets go, and snaps the link of manacle chain over another line, grabs hold of the far loop. He slides down to a further dock, drops down. He then watches as Jack dissapears into the streets.

Norrington: Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows, I would hate for him to miss it.

Gillette nods, gathers a search party by the eye and heads off.

Norrington: Elizabeth are you --

Elizabeth: Yes, I'm all right, I'm fine! Go capture him!

Norrington notes her tone and heads off.

Governor Swan drapes his coat around Elizabeth.

Governor Swan: Here, dear ... you should wear this.

Elizabeth: Thank you, Father ... and let that be the last of your fashion advice, please.

She looks out at the bay, where a thick fog moves across the water. She shivers, huddles in the jacket, suddenly cold. Hana on the other hand is in the complete opposite mood.

Hana: Sparrow is so handsome.

Maddy responds by moaning in defeat.

Port Royal - Marketplace

Will, Li and Torika are walking through the streets of Port Royal when they see the batalion of marines marching through. Torika then see's Maddy and Hana walking with Norrington.

Torika: It's Norrington. Kero, hide!

Kero did what he was told and hid in one of Torika's pockets.

Will: Commodore!

Norrington: Mr. Showron, do these belkong to you?

Li: They're living with us.

Torika: But what's going on here Commodore?

Maddy: There's a pirate running amock.

Norrington: We almost had him arrested but be grabbed and threatened Elizabeth at gun-point. Mr. Showron, do take these two home and check to see if your wife is okay.

Li: Yes sir.

Li heads off to his home with Maddy and Hana. Norrington turns toward both Will and Torika.

Norrington: Mr. Turner, Miss Torika, head over to your master's shop. The more help on finding this pirate the better.

Will and Torika: Yes sir!

In ten minutes, they arrived at the blacksmith shop.

Port Royal - Blacksmith's Forge

Will and Torika enter and notices the giant wood gears running. As Will calms the mule down, Torika gets a sense of uneasyness.

Torika: There's someone else in here besides us and our master.

Will spots the drunken Mr. Brown in the corner.

Will: Right where we left you.

Torika then notices a hammer on the anvil.

Torika: We didn't leave that there. Did we?

Will: No.

He moves casually toward the sledge. Grabs for it but the flat of a sword blade slaps his hand. Will jumps back. Jack stands there, sword leveled at Will. He backs will up, toward the door. Will and Torika glare at him.

Torika: You're the one they're hunting.

Will: The pirate.

Jack acknowledges it with a tip of his head... then frowns.

Jack: You, boy. You seem somewhat familiar... Have I threatened you before.

Will: I make it a point for both Torika and I to avoid familiarity with pirates.

Jack: Ah. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me ...

Beside the door is a grindstone, a sword resting in the honing guide. Before Jack can react, Will has it in hand and Torika has the Sword Card activated.

Jack: You think this wise, you two? Crossing blades with a pirate?

Will: You threatened Miss Swan.

Jack: Only a little.

In response, Will and Torika assume an en garde position. Jack appraises them, unhappy to see Will has training and Torika has a lot of experience. Jack attacks. The two men and one girl stand in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. They have no trouble matching Jack.

Jack: You two know what you're doing, I'll give you that ... Excellent forms ... But how your footwork? If I step here

He takes a step around an imaginary circle. Will and Torika step the other way, maintaining their relationship to Jack.

Jack: Very good! And if I step again, you step again ...

(continuing in a circle)

Jack: And so we circle, circle, like dogs we circle ...

They are now exactly opposite their initial positions.

Jack: Ta!

Jack turns and heads for the door, now directly behind him.

Torika: Coward.

Will registers angry surprise and then with a vicious overhand motion, throws his sword it buries itself into the door, just above the latch, barely missing Jack. Jack rattles the latch the sword blocks it. Tugs on the sword a few times it is really stuck in there. Jack mouths a curse, but when he turns back to Will and Torika, he's smiling.

Jack: That's a good trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out.

Jack raises his sword

Jack: And now you have no weapon.

Will: You seem to have forgot someone in here.

Jack: Who?

Torika: Me.

Torika launches a surprise attack, but Jack manages to block it, they were in a small one-on-one duel until Torika was sitting on the ground, the Sword Card kicked away from her, which changed back to her heart staff.

Jack: Children shouldn't be playing with weapons.

Will: Not so fast.

Eyes on Jack, Will simply picks up a new sword from the furnace this one has a glowing, red hot tip. Jack slumps in dismay but then leaps forward. Will and Jack duel. Their blades flash and ring. Suddenly, Jack swings the chain still manacled to his left hand at Will's head. Will ducks it, comes up wide eyed.Then Jack's chain smashes across Will's sword, disarming him. Will picks up another. Jack becomes distressingly aware that the entire room is filled with bladed weapons.

Jack: Who makes all these?

Will: Torika and I do. And we practice with them, three hours a day.

Jack: You two need someone to fall in love with, mates.

Will sets his jaw.

Jack: Or maybe the reason you two practice three hours a day is you've found one but are incapable of wooing said strombert? You're not eunuch are you?

Will: No. We practice three hours a day so that when we meet a pirate ... we can kill him.

He explodes: kicks a rack, causing a sword to fall into his other hand, and attacks Jack, both blades flashing

Fearless, Will drives Jack backwards, and up, onto a movable ramp, wheels in the center. When Jack passes the mid point, the ramp balances, and rolls wildly as the two men fight. Jack slams down on one of the boards, it flies up, hitting Will in the chin. Jack's chain wraps around Will's sword

-- but Will twists the handle of his guard through a link, and stabs the sword up

By that time Torika recovered and has the Sword Card activated again. Will tries to dodge the swing made by Jack but ends up in the rafters.

Torika catches up and uses the Jump Card to get up into the rafters with Will. By the time she's up there, will cuts a sandbag and makes Jack fly up into the rafters to face aginst them in battle. After a few parries and Torika struggleing to maintain her balance, they managed to make Jack loose his sword. He tries to make his way to the door by swinging down next to the furnace, but Will and Torika beat him. Jack compresses the bellows, blowing a shower of sparks into Will's face. Jack grabs the chain, hoists himself up, kicks with his feet, knocking Will back, Torika retaliates by trying to stab him with the sword card. But Jack's pistol is aimed between Will's eyes. Will steps back - ­blocking the back exit. Glares, rubs his wrist gingerly.

Will: You cheated.

Jack smiles; what do you expect?

Jack: Pirate.

Torika changes her wand back to her key, making her way over to Mr. Brown's rum bottle. Jack steps forward. Will steps back, fully blocking the door. From outside come the sounds of pursuit.

Jack: Move away.

Will: No.

Jack: Please move.

Will: No. I can not just stand aside and let you escape.

Jack cocks the pistol. Will stares back. A long moment.

Jack: You're lucky, boy this shot's not meant for you.

Jack uncocks the pistol. Will is surprised, reassesses Jack ­- suddenly, Torika slams Mr. Brown's rum bottle against Jack's skull. Jack crumples to the ground.

The front and back doors smash open, and sailors fill the room. Norrington pushes forward, sees Jack on the ground.

Norrington: Excellent work. You two have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive.

Will: Thank you, sir.

Jack groans. Norrington stands over him, smiles.

Norrington: I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away.

Norrington's men haul Jack away. Will watches them go.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 5: The Black Pearl**

The thick fog blankets the entire bay now, and the town. Only Fort Charles is visible above it, set against a black sky. The moon gives both Fort and fog an eerie glow.

Port Royal - Fort Charles - Cell block

A mutt of a dog, a ring of keys in his mouth. Three seedy looking prisoners try to coax the dog to their cell door. One holds a loop of rope; another waggles a bone. The dog just sits and cocks its head.

Prisoner: Come here, boy ... want a nice, juicy bone?

In an adjoining cell, Jack lies on a pile of straw.

Jack: You can keep doing that forever, that dog's never going to move.

Prisoner: Excuse us if we ain't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!

Port Royal - Governor's Mansion

The royal maid, Estrella removes a bedwarmer from the fireplace, slides it between the sheets at the end of Elizabeth's bed.

Estrella: There you go, Miss. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure.

Elizabeth: (agreeing) I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I was still not entirely prepared for it.

Estrella: I meant your being threatened by that pirate. It sounds terrifying.

Elizabeth: Oh. Yes. Terrifying.

Estrella: But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that! That's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say.

Elizabeth: It is a smart match. He's a fine man. The sort any woman should dream of marrying.

Estrella catches the slip 'should' instead of 'would.'

Estrella: Well, that Will Turner ... he's a fine man, too.

Elizabeth looks at Estrella sharply.

Elizabeth: That is too bold. Will Turner is a blacksmith no, a blacksmith's boy apprentice.

Estrella: Begging your pardon, miss. It was not my place. Oh and by the way, Miss Torika has just come to check up on you. She said that it might not be the only pirate that would infiltrate this town.

Elizabeth: You can tell her thank you for worrying. But I'm fine.

Estrella exits. Elizabeth tries to read, toying absently with the medallion chain around her neck, but her attention drifts from the book ... The lamp flame suddenly drops: Elizabeth tries to turn it up. No good. The flame goes out, and the room is black.

Port Royal - Blacksmith's Forge

Will and Li, wearing leather aprons, heat iron ingots at the furnace, hammers them flat Will stops. He moves to a window, opens the shutter, peers out nothing but fog. Unconsciously he reaches for a boarding axe on the wall. Takes it down; it has a satisfying weight in his hands.

Port Royal - Harbor

Just below the stone parapets of the fort, deep in the fog, like a shark fin slicing through the water, the topmast of a ship, black sails billowing. The _Black Pearl_ has come to Port Royal.

Port Royal - Fort Charles - Parapets

A noose hangs from a gallows in the courtyard. Norrington and Governor Swann walk along the far wall.

Governor Swan: Has my daughter given you an answer yet?

Norrington: No. She hasn't.

Governor Swan: Well, she had a taxing day ...

He then takes note of the fog ...

Governor Swan: Ghastly weather, don't you think?

Norrington: Bleak. Very bleak.

From the distance, there is a booming noise

Governor Swan: What's that?

and now the whistle of an incoming ball

Norrington: Cannon fire!

Norrington tackles Swann as the wall of the parapet explodes

Port Royal - Fort Charles - Cell block

Jack sits up. There are more booms

Jack: I know those guns!

He peers out through the bars of the window. The other prisoners crowd around their window as well.

Jack: It's the _Pearl_.

Prisoner: The _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories ... she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years ... and never leaves any survivors.

Jack: No survivors ... Then where'd the stories come from, I wonder?

Prisoner: Good question.

Port Royal - Harbor

With each boom of the ship's guns, cannon fire lights up the fog. Both the fort and the town are being hammered now.

Port Royal - Town

Streets, buildings, docks and ships shatter and explode beneath the onslaught. Villagers run for cover, dodge flying debris. If this is not hell on earth, then it's about to be --

Port Royal - Harbor

longboats emerge out of the fog, carrying armed pirates. They swarm from the boats, striking down villagers indiscriminately and setting fires. A pair set out with special purpose. Ragetti is the taller of the pair, and has a wooden eyeball that squeaks when it moves; Pintel makes up for his lack of height with ugly. They go off and start ramsacking the town.

Port Royal - Blacksmith's Forge

Both Li and Will arm themselves: boarding axe at the small of their backs, three dirks in their belts, Will has a sword in his scabbard and a second sword and axe for good measure. Li has his sword in hand. They slide back the doors

Port Royal - Marketplace

A woman runs past, chased by Jacoby a wild eyed pirate with a bandolier of clay bombs across his chest. He grabs one it sparks to life as he pulls it free stuffs it into a blunderbuss, fires, laughs as the clay bomb explodes.

Will's axe flies through the air, hits him in the back, and he drops to the ground a deadly blow. Will recovers the axe, heads up the street ­-

Port Royal - Fort Charles - Parapets

Men scramble for cover as cannon fire rains down on the fort; Both Gillette and Governor Swan stand still, looking around, shell shocked --

Norrington: Governor! Barricade yourself in my office!

Governor Swan hesitates as a protion of the wall explodes in front of him.

Norrington: That's an order!

In the background a tower explodes.

Norrington: (to his men) Return fire!

Port Royal - Governor's Mansion

Elizabeth and Torika look out from the balcony: through the fog, multiple fires are visible. Ships burn in the harbor. Cannon fire echoes. Movement below: two shadowy figures approach – pirates. They both bolt from the room. They reach the landing above the foyer just as the Butler opens the door

Torika: Don't ope--

The door opens to reveal a band of pirates lead by both Pintel and Ragetti.

Pintel: 'ello, chum.

His pistol booms, and the butler crumples.

Torika and Elizabeth stifle a scream too late, Ragetti's wooden eye squeaks as he looks up toward her.

Ragetti: Up there!

They rush for the stairs even as more pirates come in through the door with torches. Elizabeth and Torika scramble back

Elizabeth slams the door to the bedroom and locks it

Estrella: Miss Elizabeth, Miss Torika?

They jump. Estrella is right behind her, terrified. They whisper:

Estrella: Are they come to kidnap you, miss?

Elizabeth: What?

Estrella: The daughter of the governor would be very valuable.

Elizabeth realizes she's right. There is the slam of a body against the door. They shove Estrella into the corner, between a tall wardrobe and the wall.

Torika: They haven't seen you. Hide, and first chance, run for the fort.

Estrella nods. Another slam at the door it gives a bit

Pintel and Ragetti burst through the door (it slams into the wardrobe, so Estrella cannot be seen) and spot Elizabeth and Torika dashing out the side door they run for the door

Pintel gets the pan of the bed warmer in his face he staggers back, holding his nose

Estrella breaks cover, runs for the hall

Elizabeth comes out swinging but Ragetti catches the bedwarmer by the handle Elizabeth can't jerk it free, so she wrenches it over the pan lid swings down, banging Ragetti's head, and then hot coals spill down on him. He howls beating at his hair and his eye

and for the stairs, Estrella already halfway down the foyer has been looted, tapestries set ablaze

The pirates burst from the bedroom Pintel goes for the stairs, while Ragetti vaults the handrail

Estrella registers the butler's body, but continues out the still open front door at a dead run. Elizabeth and Torika follow

Ragetti lands between Elizabeth and the front door. His hair and his wooden eye still smolder he reaches

Pintel (who behind Torika) is waiting for them. Nowhere to run.

A third pirate comes out of the door beneath the stairs, arms full of loot

Suddenly, the wall explodes as a cannon ball rips through the foyer, slamming the third pirate back through the door

Elizabeth and Torika take advantage of the chandelier crashing to the floor to race for the dining room

Elizabeth slides the doors shut, grabs a candelabra and forks it down over the door pulls

Torika: _Oh key of my heart! With the power of love and light! Unveil the scepter and unleash my might! RELEASE!_

She then takes out a card.

Torika: Sword!

On command, her heart wand turns into the sword.

The make shift bolt holds against the pirates' attempt to pull the doors open the pirates begin to throw themselves at the doors

Torika: Stop looking in either awe or terror and find something to fight them with.

Elizabeth: Yes, ma'am.

Above the fireplace are two crossed swords. Elizabeth grabs one by the hilt and pulls but it won't come free. Both swords are securely attached to the wall.

Elizabeth: (thoughts) Damn!

The doors buckle the pirates are relentless Elizabeth looks desperately around the room

The doors give way under the pirates' onslaught

The pirates rush in but the room is empty. Curtains trail out an open window. Ragetti starts to climb through, but Pintel stops him. Indicates "She's still here."

Pintel: We know you're here, poppet.

Ragetti: (echo) poppet ...

Pintel: Come out and we promise we won't hurt you.

Ragetti, still smoldering, gives him look he wants to hurt her plenty. Pintel shakes his head: 'Don't worry, I'm lying.'

Pintel: We will find you, poppet ... You've got something of ours, and it calls to us!

Both Torika and Elizabeth push back against the linen laden shelves.

Pintel: (outside) The gold calls to us!

Torika and Elizabeth register that they look down at the medallion she still wears. The gold glints in the thin line of light that spills through the crack between the doors and then the light is gone. They look up. --

Pintel's eye is visible in the crack between the doors.

Pintel: 'ello poppet.

He yanks open the doors of the linen closet (hidden as part of the frame and panel walls), revealing Elizabeth and Torika who is holding the sword in it's card form to prevent them from being seen

Elizabeth: Parlay!

He couldn't believe his ears.

Pintel: What?

Elizabeth: Parlay! I invoke the right of parlay! According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your Captain!

Pintel: I know the code.

Elizabeth: If an adversary demands parlay, you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete.

Pintel: It would appear, so does she.

Ragetti: Blazes with the code!

He steps forward, dirk drawn Pintel stops him.

Pintel: She and that little witch wants to be taken to the Captain, and they'll go without a fuss.

Ragetti looks at him. With a simultaneous exaggerated nod of their heads, they agree: that's good.

Pintel: (to Elizabeth and Torika) We must honor the code.

Torika's heart wand turns back into a key just when Pintel yanks Elizabeth and Ragetti yanks her toward the door

Port Royal - Town

Li slashes, fighting with Grapple.

Grapple: Say good bye.

Just as a cannon ball whistles in and blows out a wall. A hanging sign swings down, but Li sidesteps just enough to let it go by and smash into Grapple.

Li: Good bye

Will turns after slashing another pirate through the smoke and dust he sees: Elizabeth and Torika, being escorted roughly by Pintel and Ragetti, followed by other pirates carrying loot ­-

Will: (to himself) Elizabeth.

Li: (to himself) Torika.

Will squares his jaw to save them and then Jacoby comes up waving.

Li: Didn't you already kill this guy?

Will: Yes, I did.

They look down to that a bomb rolls up and lands next to him. Will looks down at the bomb, but no explosion. The bomb is a dud. Just then, three pirates run by carrying a lot of treasure. One of them smacks Will in the back of the head. He falls. The third pirate hits Li on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 6: Welcome Aboard**

Port Royal - Fort Charles - Cell Block

The wall of the cells explodes inward. Jack pulls himself out from under rubble. Moonlight spills in through the gaping hole created by the cannon ball. Beyond it: freedom. But it is centered on the other cell. The part of Jack's cell that is gone is too small for a man to slip through.

Prisoner: Praise be!

He and the other two scramble through.

Prisoner: My sympathies, friend you've no manner of luck at all!

The three descend the rocks beyond, disappearing from view.

Jack is alone. Cannon fire continues, occasional hits shaking the fort. The dog cowers under a long bench, key ring still in his mouth. Jack sighs resigned, he picks up the bone from the other cell, and tries coax the dog forward.

Jack: It's all right, doggie ... come on ... Come 'ere, you mangy cur'. Here! Spot. Rover. Fido?

To his surprise, the dog crawls out from under the bench. The key ring is nearly within Jack's reach.

Jack: Com'on, com'on, get closer, get closer. That's it. That's it, doggie. Come on you filthy slimy mangy cat. --

- suddenly, the dog's attention turns to the cell block door. He bolts, through the bars, into the cell, then out through the breached wall taking the keys with him.

Jack: No, no, no, no. I didn't mean it. I didn't mea--

Jack slumps. The door to the cell block bursts open. A pair of pirates step in: Koehler and Twigg.

Twigg: This ain't the armory.

He turns to go, but Koehler has spotted Jack.

Koehler: Well, well ... Look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow.

Tigg: Huh. Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. How the devil did you get off?

Koehler: Did you sprout little wings and fly away?

Twigg: His fortunes aren't improved much.

The two laugh. Jack doesn't. He steps close to the bars. This puts him in a spill of moonlight. He is tight with fury.

Jack: Worry about your own fortunes. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers ... and mutineers.

The pirates don't like that. Koehler lashes out, grabs Jack by the throat through the bars. Jack clutches the pirate's wrist, looks down. Under the moonlight, Koehler's arm and hand are skeletal. Jack's eyes go wide he is holding a skeleton arm.

Jack: So, there is a curse.

Koehler sneers, shoves Jack backwards, hard. Now out of the moonlight, his hand is normal. Jack stares, realizing --

Jack: That's interesting.

Koehler: You know nothing of hell.

Koehler ushers Twigg toward the door. Looks back. And then they're gone. Jack looks at a bone he picked up.

Jack: That's very interesting.

Port Royal - Harbor

Amid the thunder of cannon fire, a longboat, piled high with loot, slips through the fog. Elizabeth sits in the prow. Columns of water from cannon balls geyser up all around. The fog parts. Elizabeth and Torika look up to see the _Black Pearl_, a tall galleon, its black sails looming high above her. At the bow is an ornately carved figurehead of a woman, a small bird taking wing from her outstretched hand.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

Smoke hangs heavy on the lantern lit deck; no moon is visible beneath the fog. The longboat is winched up to the rail. Pirates stare at Elizabeth and Torika as Ragetti and Pintel help her disembark. Elizabeth shivers, self conscious in her dressing robe. Torika on the other hand, confident that both of them would make them go away.

Bo'sun: I didn't know we was taking captives.

Pintel: These two invoked the right of parlay ... with Captain Barbossa.

On the poop deck an imposing figure in silhouette stands by the wheel, too far away to have heard Pintel's words. But his head turns at the mention of his name. The figure moves toward the stairs. A cloud of smoke obscures him and then, as if he skipped the stairs, he strides out of the smoke on the main deck. This is Barbossa. Despite the bright colors of his clothing, not a man you'd want to meet in a dark alley or anywhere, for that matter. A monkey swings off the rigging to Barbossa's shoulder. Elizabeth is terrified. But she musters her courage.

Elizabeth: We are here to

The Bo'sun slaps her.

Bo'sun: You'll speak when spoken to!

His wrist is grabbed painfully by Barbossa.

Barbossa: And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay.

Bo'sun: Aye sir.

Barbossa releases him. Turns to Elizabeth and Torika, smiles it shows both silver and gold teeth. The monkey bares his teeth as well and shows a bit of silver and gold himself, sending chills down Torika's spine.

Barbossa: My apologies, Miss. As you were saying, before you were so rudely interrupted?

Elizabeth: Captain Barbossa ... We have come to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal.

Barbossa: There was a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're not but humble pirates. What is it you want?

Torika: We want you to leave. And never come back.

Barbossa: I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request.

(helpfully)

Barbossa: Means 'No.'

Elizabeth: Very well.

She darts to the rail, pulls out and dangles the medallion over the side. The monkey screams. The pirates go quiet.

Elizabeth: I'll drop it!

Barbossa: My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us ... Why?

Elizabeth: Because it's what you're searching for. You've been searching for it for years. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago, when we made the crossing from England.

Barbossa: (interested) Did you, now?

Torika glares at him. Elizabeth is going nowhere at this rate and she realized it.

Elizabeth: Fine. I suppose if this is worthless, there's no reason to keep it

She flips the medallion up, off her finger

Barbossa: NO!

She catches it by the chain, smiles at him triumphantly.

Barbossa: You have a name, missy?

Elizabeth: Elizabeth stops herself from saying "Swann" Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household.

Barbossa reacts to the name Turner. The pirates exchange surreptitious glances.

Barbossa: You've got sand, for a maid.

Elizabeth: Thank you, sir.

Borbossa turns toward Torika.

Barbossa: And what's your name?

Torika: I'm her 'daughter', Torika.

Barbossa: A face that resembles Miss Turner's husband.

He then turns back toward Elizabeth.

Barbossa: And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?

Elizabeth: Of course. I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean.

Barbossa: No, no, nothing like that. (makes a decision) Very well. You hand that over, we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return.

Torika: Can we trust you?

It's your mother who invoked the parlay! Believe me, Miss, you'd best hand it over, now ... or these be the last friendly words you'll hear!

Elizabeth has no choice. She holds out the medallion. The Bo'sun reaches for it but the Monkey is there first. He snatches it from Elizabeth's hand, gives a warning screech at the Bo'sun, then retreats back to Barbossa.

Elizabeth: Our bargain?

Barbossa grins devilishly but then nods to the Bo'sun.

Bo'sun: Still the guns, and stow 'em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!

The booming of the guns ceases. Elizabeth is surprised – and relieved. Barbossa turns away.

Elizabeth: Wait! You must return us to shore! According to the code of the Order of the Brethren –-

He wheels on them.

Barbossa: First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, and so I 'must' do nothing. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And thirdly the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. (grins gold and silver) Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner.

Elizabeth and Torika stare in speechless terror, then Pintel and Ragetti take them away.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 7: The Hunt**

Will and Li come to where they fell. Will struggles to his feet and not long afterwards, Li

They take in the devastation of Port Royal: the harbor is dotted with burning and sunken ships; buildings are razed and still smolder. They race toward Fort Charles.

Port Royal - Fort Charles - Norrington's Office

Will bursts in, still armed with sword and boarding axe and Li close behind him with his sword still visable.

Will: They've taken them. Thay've taken Elizabeth and Torika.

A group stares at him: Swarm, Norrington, and Gillette, gathered around a huge map of the Caribbean; it drapes over the desk and chair. Behind them, Murtogg and Mullroy work clearing and carrying away rubble a gaping section of office wall is blown out.

Norrington: Mr. Murtogg, Mr. Mullroy, remove these men from my office.

Murtogg grabs Will by the arm, but Will shakes it off. Mullroy tried the same but after seeing Will shake Murtogg off he thought Li would be much tougher.

Li: We have to hunt them down! We have to save them!

Governor Swan: And where do you propose we start? If you have any information that concerns my daughter, then please – share it! If anyone does, tell me!

Mullroy has remembered something. He ventures it warily:

Mullroy: That Jack Sparrow... he talked about the _Black Pearl_.

Murtogg: Mentioned it, is more what he did.

Mullroy: Still--

Will: Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him! He can lead us to it!

Norrington: No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, he is not their ally. Do you really think we hadn't thought about that. (through with Will) We will determine their most likely course, and launch a search mission with the next tide.

Will slams the boarding axe into the desk, through the map.

Will: That's not good enough!

Norrington yanks the axe from the desk as he comes around. He does not quite threaten Will with it, but close enough.

Norrington: Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith. You have nothing of value to contribute here. And this is not the time for rash actions.

Norrington throws a strong arm across Will's shoulders, moves him to the door. He pauses, and leans close to Will.

Norrington: (low) Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth.

Norrington emphasizes the point with a stare and then shoves the axe at Will, shoves both Li and Will out the door. Will hits the wall hard, and the door slams shut.

Port Royal - Fort Charles - Jail Cells

In his cell, Jack strains, trying to budge one of the bars. It won't move. He hears the sound of the door latch and immediately adopts a relaxed, lounging pose. Will enters.

Will: You. Sparrow. Are you familiar with that ship? The _Black Pearl_?

Jack: I've heard of it.

Will: Where does it make berth?

Jack: Where's it make berth? Surely you've heard the stories?

A look from Will tells Jack otherwise.

Jack: Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta ... an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is.

Will examines the cell door. Looks around, searches the prison for something, we don't know what.

Will: The ship's real enough. So its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?

Jack: Why ask me?

Will: Because you're a pirate.

Jack: And you want to turn pirate yourself. Is that it?

Will: Never.

Jack doesn't do anything.

Will: (beat) They took both Torika and Miss Swan.

Jack: So it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me.

Will: I can get you out of here.

Jack: How that? The key's run off.

Will: I helped build these cells. Those are half-pin barrel hinges. (grabs a bench and puts it next to the cell) It's the weight of the door keeping you in, not the lock. It just calls for the proper application of strength, and the right leverage.

Jack looks closely suspiciously at Will.

Jack: What's your name?

Will: Will Turner.

Jack recognizes the name, but doesn't let on.

Jack: Short for William, I imagine. A good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?

Will: Yes.

Jack: Ah. Well, Mr. Turner, tell you what. I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and I swear on pain of death, I'll take you to the Black Pearl and your body lace. (sticks out his hand) Do we have an accord?

Will gives him a suspicious look. Jack keeps his hand out, still smiling. Will shakes it.

Will: Agreed!

Jack: Agreed! Get me out!

Will puts the bench over (his fulcrum). Wedges the bench under the cell door, puts his weight on it, straining the cell door rises, falls forward, crashes down.

Will: Hurry. Someone will have heard that.

Will heads for the door. Jack searches the desk, cupboards.

Jack: Not without my effects.

Jack finds them. Straps on the belt, checks his pistol.

Will: Why bother with that? You could have escaped if you killed me before, but you weren't willing to use it.

Jack: Are you advising me that was a mistake?

He levels the pistol at Will. Will gazes at him, unafraid.

Jack: When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. (beat) That wasn't it.

A beat and then Jack grins, lowers his aim.

Jack: Nor is this.

Jack and Will peek out from beneath the dock, near where dozens of fishing boats rest upside down on the beach. Beyond the busy docks, in the harbor, the _Dauntless_ looms. Li then comes up from behind.

Will: What took you so long?

Li: Sakura told me that Maddy, Tai, and Hana had dissappeared.

Jack: Who's this?

Will: This is Torika's father, Li.

Li: So you're that pirate that came and threatened Miss Swan.

Jack: Never mind about that. We have to get to the ship.

Will: Were going to steal a ship? That ship?

Jack: Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term..

Will looks at the condition of one of the boats: old, weather-beaten, faded paint, hole in the hull ...

Will: When I was twelve, the ship I was on was sunk by pirates. I haven't set foot off dry land since. (more certain than ever) It's been a sound policy.

Jack gives Li a critical look.

Jack: I know that you will do anything to save your daughter. (turns toward Will with the same look) One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl what does she mean to you? How far are you willing to go to save her?

Will: (no hesitation) I'd die for her.

Jack: Oh good. No worries, then.

Port Royal - Docks

Men working the docks. No sign of Will, Li, and Jack. Just crates, boardwalks, boats upside down on shore, fishing nets, etc. The area clears. Still no sign of them. Then, unexpectedly, one of the upside down boats rises up and grows six legs. The boat walks down to the water's edge.

Port Royal - Underwater

A trap filled with crabs rests on the sandy bottom, its buoy line trailing up.

A booted foot steps down on it the crabs scurry for freedom, but the crab trap is caught on the Will's leg which protrudes, along with its mate and Jack's legs, from beneath an upside down rowboat as they walk along the ocean floor. Sandbags are suspended from it for ballast. Jack and Will, water up to their waists, safe in the bubble of air beneath the boat hull. Will trying to shake the crab trap free from his leg.

Will: This is either madness, or brilliant.

Jack: Remarkable how often those two traits coincide.

Will gives his leg another viscous shake, still failing to dislodge the trap, but jerking the buoy line

Port Royal - Harbor

The dock is thronged marines, sailors, stevedores – and the Young Boy, the Harbormaster's assistant, who sits fishing. His eyes wide as the Lobster buoy moves past. He tries to catch someone's attention, pointing to the buoy but fails.

_Dauntless_ - Main Deck

Gillette supervises as sailors swab decks, mend sails, etc. Jack, Li, and Will jump over the rail brandishing pistols.

Jack: Everyone stay calm. We're taking over the ship!

Will: (a beat) Aye! Avast!

Jack and Li give him a look. Jack shakes his head: 'don't do that'. The sailors look at them then burst out laughting. Jack grins with them. Gillette steps forward.

Gillette: This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay.

Jack: Son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?

He gestures with his pistol "over the side," to where the little rowboat floats beside the ship.

Port Royal - Navy Dock

Crewmen swarm the Interceptor, preparing it for launch. Norrington strides along, intent on the manifest, an officer trying to keep up. The Officer notices: a longboat full of sailors coming from the Dauntless. The ship's forward sail tuffs and billows.

Officer: Commodore!

Norrington looks. Sure enough, the Dauntless is moving away, albeit slowly. He takes a brass telescope from his belt, opens it, trains it on: the main deck. He picks out Will.

Norrington: Rash, Turner. Too rash.

He moves the scope over to find Jack, at the wheel.

Norrington: That is, without doubt, the worst pirate I have ever seen.

Jack leans on the wheel, relaxed. Will looks back, worried.

Will: Here they come.

The sails of the Interceptor fill out; it gains quickly. Jack smiles at the sight. His plans are in motion.

The ship passes Gillette and his men in the longboat.

Gillette: Bring her around! Bring her 'round!

Norrington's ship is quickly upon the Dauntless. Its decks appear empty. Grappling hooks are thrown. Sailors draw the two ships together. Sailors climb and swing across.

Norrington: Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!

Norrington himself crosses via a gangplank.

The Interceptor is empty, save for a single sentry. Jack, Li, and Will, soaked, climb over the rail unseen. Jack grabs the Sentry from behind, covers his mouth.

Jack: Can you swim?

The sentry struggles.

Jack: Can. You. Swim?

He removes his hand.

Sentry: Like a fish, sir. Grew up summers in Dover, living with me uncle

Jack: Good.

Jack tosses the man overboard. Quickly throws off the ropes to the grappling hooks. Will cranks up the foresail

Norrington appears and sees his other ship moving away.

Norrington: Sailors! Back to the _Interceptor_! Now!

Too late. One brave sailor tries to swing across on a rope, but misses badly. Jack waves at Norrington:

Jack: Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time by ourselves.

Norrington seethes, but his order is measured:

Norrington: Set tops and clear out this mess.

Officer: With the wind a quarter astern we won't catch them.

Norrington: We need only to come about, to put them in range of the long nines.

Officer is surprised at the order, but relays it.

Officer: Hands! Come about! Jackets off the cannons! (turns toward Norrington) We're to fire on our own ship?

Norrington: I'd rather see her at the bottom of the sea than in the hands of a pirate.

The steersman turns the wheel. No change in course.

Steersman: Commodore. He's disabled the rudder chain, sir.

Gillette stands in the prow of the rowboat, the only one on board to see the hull of the Dauntless looming toward them.

Gillette: (a croak) Abandon... (louder) Abandon ship!

A shadow falls across the boat: the men look around, drop their oars and dive for the water. a loud crunch is heard.

The Interceptor dwindles with distance. The ship's Officer watches it go, with some degree of admiration.

Officer: That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen.

Norrington: So it would seem.

The _Interceptor_ makes for the horizon.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 8: Aztec Gold**

Middle of the Caribbean - (evening)

The edge of a black sail cuts into the foreground, accompanied by the roar of the wind and the snap of canvas.

_Black Pearl_ - Captain's Quarters

Elizabeth stalks the cabin. Torika was sitting on the floor, thinking.

Torika: (thoughts) What could've got us here in the first place. Was it fate? Or was it planned?

Suddenly, Pintel and Ragetti enter, holding between them a black silk dress.

Pintel: (to Elizabeth) You'll be dining with the Captain, and he requests you wear this.

Elizabeth: Tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request.

Pintel: (happy) He said you'd say that! He also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew, and you'll be naked.

Angry, Elizabeth holds out her hand. Ragetti's grin fades.

Pintel: (lowly) I still can't believe that witch is 'Bootstrap's grandaughter.

Torika: Who are you calling a 'witch', you poor excuse for a pirate.

Pintel: (very angry) Why I otta... Never mind. I'll let you go. This time.

_Black Pearl_ - Deck

Ragetti crouches at the door, squinting into the key hole using his wooden eye.

Pintel: You're an idiot.

Suddenly, he jerks back as Elizabeth's hairpin pokes through.

Ragetti: Ow. Me eye!

Ragetti's eye bounces on the deck, rolls away.

Ragetti: Don't let it drown!

He scrambles after it but it is stopped by the toe of a boot. Ragetti looks up at the Bo'sun. Behind him are more pirates, bearing trays of food.

Bo'sun: If ye like, I'd be happy to nail it in place.

Ragetti: That's all right, sir. Thank you.

He presses down on the eye; it rockets out from beneath his boot; Ragetti chases it. The Bo'sun and pirates move past.

_Black Pearl_ - Captains Cabin (night)

The Bo'sun supervises as the pirates set out trays of food, wine, table setting, etc. Barbossa enters. The Monkey scrambles off his shoulder to a perch. Barbossa appraises Elizabeth in the dress. Lovely. Torika also comes to the table, sitting alongside where Elizabeth would be sitting.

Barbossa: Maid or not, it suits you.

Elizabeth: Dare I ask the fate of its previous owner?

Barbossa: Now, none of that. Please. Dig in.

Elizabeth sits, cuts a tiny piece of meat, eats it daintily. Torika does the same since she is supposed to look like she's Elizabeth's daughter.

Barbossa: No need to stand on ceremony, and no call to impress anyone. You must be hungry.

They drop the pretense: they're starving, and begin to eat like they are.

Barbossa: So what ever happened to your husband?

Elizabeth: The last Time I ever saw him was a few years ago. From what I heard, he was lost at sea.

Barbossa: Must've.

They return to eating, Barbossa watches them intently.

Barbossa: (to Elizabeth) Try the wine.

Elizabeth does, a huge swig; tears off a hunk of bread.

Barbossa: And the apples. One of those next.

She starts to bite into the apple. But she stops when she is suddenly aware that Barbossa is staring at her. So is the Monkey.

Elizabeth: You eat it.

Barbossa: Would that I could.

Elizabeth: It's poisoned.

She shoves her plate away and takes the opportunity to palm her knife. Barbossa laughs.

Barbossa: Oh, there would be no sense to be killing you both, Miss Turner.

Torika: Then release us. You have your trinket. We are of no further value to you!

Barbossa dangles the medallion.

Barbossa: You don't know what this is. Do you?

Elizabeth: It's a pirate medallion.

Barbossa: This is Aztec gold. One of eight hundred eighty two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money, paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. (beat) But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. Thousands more fell to blade and ball, their voices crying out for vengeance as their blood stained the Earth. And so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal who removes but a single piece from that stone chest, shall be punished, for eternity.

Elizabeth is intrigued, but refuses to admit it, but Torika seemed spooked by the legend.

Elizabeth: I hardly believe in ghost stories any more, Captain Barbossa.

Barbossa: Aye! That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale! (dissmissive) Buried on an Island of the Dead what can't be found 'cept by those who know where it 'tis.

Then he remembers...

Barbossa: Find it we did, and there be the chest, and inside be the coins. Each man to his share and we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away for drink and food and pleasurable company. But the more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize: the drink would not satisfy, and the food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world would not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it.

The monkey screeches; Barbossa consoles it.

Barbossa: There is one way to end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored, and the blood repaid. (beat) Ten years we searched, looting ship and port, sifting through our plunder for it all. Eight hundred and eighty-one of 'em we found, despairing of ever finding the last. And all the while you fancied it a trinket 'round that pretty neck or to stash beneath your pillow while you read your pirate fairy tales. (beat) But thanks to ye, we have the final piece. Once we've reunited it with its mates, we are free.

Elizabeth: And the blood to be repaid? What of it?

Barbossa: That's why there's no sense to be killing you two. Yet.

Torika and Elizabeth are horrified. With the toe of his boot, Barbossa flips an apple up off the floor, catches it, offers it.

Barbossa: Apple?

Elizabeth slowly reaches for the apple and then comes up out of her chair, trying to run around Barbossa. They struggle briefly, and then suddenly he shoves her away. Elizabeth's stolen knife is now buried in Barbossa's chest, but is completely unaffected. He opens his shirt to get a better look at the knife, pulls it out with little effort. There is blood on the blade, but none anywhere else.

Barbossa: I'm curious, after killing me, what is it you planned to do next?

They back away, whirl and barrel out the door to find, The pirate crew works at their stations coiling lines, navigating the ship, swabbing decks they sing a sea chanty as they work but where the moonlight falls across their bodies, they are naught but skeletons. They turn away, run, get caught in the turning capstan, where two skeleton pirate musicians (violin and squeeze box) ride the capstan as it turns. Torika goes into hiding for truely this is a nightmare. Elizabeth jumps away, falls into a cargo hold, bounces back up off a sail. She evades a pirate, hides beneath the steps to the aft deck ... Suddenly, the skeletal monkey drops in front of Torika and Elizabeth with a screech, clutching the medallion. They bolt, but Barbossa grabs her roughly by the shoulders and jerks her back around. They shut their eyes.

Barbossa: Look! (shakes them) LOOK!

They look. The pirate crew are silent, now, all of them motionless, all of the pirates staring straight at them.

Barbossa: The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are, not among the living, and so cannot die -- but neither are we dead! For too long I have been parched of thirst, and unable to quench it! Too long, I have been starving to death -- and haven't died! (raises his hand) I feel nothing ... Not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea ... (reaches toward Elizabeth) ... nor the warmth of a woman's flesh.

His reaching hand becomes skeleton in the moonlight. Elizabeth and Torika flinch away. He leans forward into the moonlight.

Barbossa: You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one.

He grabs a wine bottle from a case, uncorks it with his teeth, gives her a little toast, and then drinks. The wine runs through his jaw and rib cage, drenching his clothes. They both dart around him, back into the cabin, and shut the door. Barbossa hurls the bottle away.

_Black Pearl_ - Captain's Quarters

Elizabeth and Torika huddle in a corner of the room, terrified.

Middle of the Caribbean (the next day)

The _Interceptor_ cuts across the waves. Jack at the wheel; Will tightens a line, moves back astern.

_Interceptor_ Main Deck

Li goes about the deck and finds a scroll lying on the deck.

Li: Hana. (to himself) You lttle stowaways.

Will sharpens his sword with a whetstone.

Jack: For a man whose made an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study.

Will: I worked passage from England as a cabin boy. (an attempt at guile) After my mother passed, I came out here ... looking for my father.

Jack: Is that so?

Will: (drops his attempt at guile) My father. Bill Turner? At the jail ­it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. (smiles) Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.

Jack considers his reply ... settles on 'truth.'

Jack: I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bill, or 'Bootstrap' Bill.

Will: 'Bootstrap?'

Jack: Good man. Good pirate. And clever. I never met anyone with as clever a mind and hands as him. When you were puzzling out that cell door, it was like seeing his twin.

Will: That's not true.

Jack: I swear, you look just like him.

Will: It's not true that my father was a pirate.

Jack: Figured you wouldn't want to hear it..

Will: He was a merchant seaman! A respectable man who obeyed the law.

Jack: (laughs) You think your father is the only man who ever lived the Glasgow life, telling folk at home one thing, and then going off to do another? There's quite a few who come out here, hoping to amass enough swag to ease the burdens of respectable life. And they're all 'merchant seamen.'

Will: My father did not think of my mother, his family, as a burden.

Jack: Sure, because he could always go pirating.

Will: My father was not a pirate!

Will's sword is out, levelled at Jack. Jack gives him a disbelieving look.

Jack: Put it away, son. It's not worth getting beat again.

Will: You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you.

Jack: Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?

He turns the wheel hard. The sail boom whips around and slams Will in the chest; Will is swept off the ship. Jack picks up Will's sword, pokes at Will with it. Will hand over hands to the end of the boom, out over the water.

Jack: As long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. On a pirate ship, every man has an equal vote. Every man has an equal say in the rules he has to live by. Should, do, don't, shall, shall not ... those are mere suggestions. The only rules that really matter are these: (ticks them off on his fingers) What a man can do. And what a man can't do. For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man ... or you can't. But pirate's in your blood, boy, so you're going to have to square with that some day. Now, me, I can let you drown ... (Will looks alarmed) But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga iby oncie. Savvy? So...

Jack swings the boom so Will is safe on the deck. Jack flips the sword, offering it to Will.

Can you sail under the command of a pirate ... or can you not?

Will grabs the sword from him.

Will: Tortuga?

Jack: Tortuga.

Tortuga - Town

A dank, dirty port, where the tides have swept together the scum of the Caribbean. Pirates dunk a merchant for sport. Painted ladies display their wares. A Donkey bellows.

Jack: Sailing between islands is one thing, but I'll not risk the open sea without an able crew.

Jack and Will walk through the streets. Will studies the environment with a dubious expression.

Jack: Besides, no one should go their life without breathing deep the bouquet that is­ Tortuga! Savvy? What do you think?

A woman dumps a thunderpot from a second story window; Will sidesteps the, er, thunder.

Will: It'll linger.

Jack: I tell you, mate, if every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted.

A redhead in a scarlet dress chatting up two sailors spots Jack. She strides up to him in a bad mood.

Jack: Scarlett!

(get's slaped hard and she stalks off)

Jack: Not sure I deserve that one.

He turns back, just as a smiling light brunette wench plants herself in front of him. Jack smiles back.

Jack: Naru!

Naru: (pointing after Scarlett) Who was she?

Jack: What?

(gets slapped again, Naru walks off)

Jack: I may have deserved that.

Li: How many women are there in this town?

Jack: Point taken. The quicker we get our crew and away, the better. Fortunately for us, the finest sailors in the world be found in all of Tortuga.

Tortuga - The Faithful Bride - Rear alley

A drunken man lays in the mud, having a friendly conversation with two pigs. He wears an old tattered Navy jacket. water splashes across his face, revealing: this is old Joshamee Gibbs. He sputters and roars:

Gibbs: Curse you for breathing, you slack­ hawed idiot! (recognizes Jack) Mother's love, Jack, you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!

Jack: Well, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, and the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.

Gibbs: Aye, that'll about do it.

Jack helps Gibbs to his feet and then Gibbs is hit with a second wave of water. Li stands there with the bucket.

Gibbs: Blast it, I'm already awake!

Will: That was for the smell.

Gibbs starts to retort angrily, re considers, shrugs: 'Fair enough.'

Tortuga - The Fateful Bride (inside)

Jack and Gibbs sit in the shadows, lit by a single candle. Will stands away from them, hand on sword, keeping a lookout. Two tankards are set down. Gibbs lifts it to take a swig. Li then enters the room that they're sitting.

Jack: Just the one.

Gibbs pauses. He takes a dainty sip.

Gibbs: Best make it last then. Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?

Jack and Li lean forward. Gibbs leans forward.

Li: We're going after the _Black Pearl_.

Gibbs straightens up like he's been hit. Picks up his drink, ­thinks better of it, puts it down. Jack has not moved.

Gibbs: What the boy say?

Jack: We're going after the _Black Pearl_. I know where its going to be, and I'm going to take it.

Gibbs: Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_.

Jack: That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew.

Gibbs: I've heard of Captain Barbossa he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one.

Jack: Then it's a good thing we're not fools then, mate.

Gibbs: Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?

Jack: It's just a matter of leverage.

He jerks his head toward Will, who is still keeping an eye out and is in fact listening to their conversation. Li even turned his head toward Jack when he said 'leverage.'

Gibbs: The kid at the archway?

Jack: That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. Savvy?

Gibbs' eyes widen over the edge of the tankard.

Gibbs: Is he, now? Maybe Barbossa will strike a bargain with a fool, at that ... Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be a few sailors on this rock crazy as you.

Jack and Li lift their tankards in a toast.

Li: One can only hope.

Jack: Take what you can.

Gibbs: Give nothing back!

They drink, and slam down their tankards. Will whirls at the sound, sword out, kicks over a table, and searches for an opponent.

Gibbs: The kid's a bit of stick, eh?

Jack: You've no idea.

_Interceptor_ - Below Deck

After knowing that the coast is clear, Kero comes flying out from behind one of the barrels of rum.

Kero: All clear.

And with that, Maddy, Tai, and Hana come out of their hidding places. It was late and they should be asleep.

Tai: We should be going to sleep. We came to help both Mr. Showron and Mr. Turner save Torika and Miss Swan.

Maddy: But if they find us, that pirate, Sparrow will throw us over board. Right, Hana?

Hana: Oh, Sparrow. You so dreamy.

(everyone else falls anime style)

Tortuga - Docks (the next morning)

A weatherbeaten group of swabs stand in a ragged line up.

Gibbs: Feast your eyes, Cap'n. All of 'em faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt (most noteably the sailor who was small in stature, Marty) and crazy, to boot.

Will and Li don't seem impressed.

Jack: You, sailor.

Gibbs: Cotton, sir.

Jack: Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? (looks at Will, waits for the answer; none comes) Mr. Cotton? Answer, man!

Gibbs: He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out ...

Cotton opens his mouth to show this. Jack grimaces.

Gibbs: So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how.

Jack gets it. Tries again:

Jack: Mr. Cotton .. 's Parrot. Same question.

Cotton's parrot: Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!

Gibbs: Mostly, we figure that means 'yes.'

Jack: Of course it does. (raises his voice) I put it to all of you: we're venturing a rescue here, and if any man is unwilling to face the perils of Isla de Muerta and the _Black Pearl_ (a quick, low aside) and for the purposes of this interrogatory, presume that all stories you've heard are true (loud again) then let him leave now!

He waits, watches. Some of the sailors exchange nervous glances, others look more determined than ever, but none leave, to Jack's relief and partial, amazement.

Jack: Still here. (turns to Will and Li) Satisfied?

Will: You've proved they're mad.

Sailor: What is the benefit for us?

Jack turns at the sound of the voice as pirates murmur agreement. Jack moves along, stops in front of a hunched sailor, eyes downcast, face shaded by a buckled tricorn hat. Jack leans to the side, trying to peer beneath the hat. The sailor looks up and it's AnaMaria. And she's angry.

Jack: AnaMaria?

Really angry. She smacks Jack with a hard right cross.

Li: I suppose you didn't deserve that one, either?

Jack: No, that one I deserved.

AnaMaria: You stole my boat!

Jack: Actually-

AnaMaria smacks him again, sending him sprawling.

Jack: Borrowed. Without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you.

AnaMaria: But you didn't! The _Jolly Mon_ was my livelihood! How am I to catch fish with no boat to fish from?

Jack: You'll get another one!

AnaMaria: (a threat) I will.

Will: A better one.

Jack: A better one.

Li: (points toward the _Interceptor_) That one.

Jack: What one?

Li nods toward the ship. Jack snaps a wide eyed look at Li.

Jack: That one?!

Li gives him a hard look in return ("Get with the program!"). Jack realizes it's a good plan.

Jack: Aye, that one! All of you! Sail under my command, and at voyage's end - the _Interceptor_ will be yours! Elect your own captain, go out on account, and live the lives of free men. What say you?

The sailors respond: "Aye," "I'm in," etc., Including AnaMaria, satisfied with that; she nods.

Cotton's Parrot: Anchors Aweigh!

Gibbs: Just a mention, sir, a friendly remainder, as it were, but it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir.

Jack glances up at the sky, back to Gibbs.

Jack: It'll be far worse not to have her.

He moves away. Gibbs, Will, and Li exchange a puzzled look.

Li: I just want to warn you that ther are a couple of stowaways on board.

Gibbs: Great, just when thing could get any worse.

(later that night)

A flash of lightning. crack of thunder. Canvas is stretched taut. The ship rocks into a swell, climbs up the other side. The crew are excellent, practiced sailors, but it still takes everything they have to keep the ship afloat. AnaMaria is at the helm. Will looks forward, to where Jack, out near the prow, faces the storm head on. He glances down at his compass, nods.

Will: How can we sail to and island that nobody can find .. with a compass that doesn't work?

Gibbs: Aye, the compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north, are we?

The ship tilts; AnaMaria fights the wheel.

AnaMaria: That fool will have us lose the sails, and the masts besides!

Gibbs nods, moves away. A roaring wind blowing back Jack's hair, eyes intent on their course. Gibbs climbs the tilted deck toward him.

Gibbs: We'd best drop canvas, sir!

Jack: She can hold a bit longer.

The wind picks even more, howling. Jack smiles.

Gibbs: (shouts) What's in your head as puts you in such a fine mood, Captain?

Jack: (shouts) We're catching up!

Jack checks his compass again, looks back to sea, enjoying himself. Gibbs stares at him like he's a crazy man.

Li: He really is crazy.

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 9: The Treasure of Cortez**

_Black Pearl_- Captains Cabin

Elizabeth and Torika look out the window toward the island. They look up at the sound of a latch: Koehler and Twigg stand in the doorway holding rope; Pintel is behind them.

Pintel: (to Elizabeth) Time to go poppet.

Elizabeth: What about Torika?

Twigg: She'll be with us as well.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

Twgg tightens a rope roughly around both of their wrists. Bound so they can walk only foreward. Barbossa drapes the Medallion around Elizabeth's neck. He tilts her chin to judge the look of it, smiles.

Isla de Muerta - Lagoon

They sit in the prow of a longboat, one of several rowing away from the Black Pearl, all laden with booty. Behind them, the ship fades into the fog. And ahead of them, a dark sea cave opening looms. The longboats glide in, and are swallowed by darkness. Into the caves of Isla de Muerta, and island shaped roughly like a human skull.

Isla de Muerta - Graveyard of ships

The _Interceptor_ glides through, comming out of the fog like a ghostly image.

Cotton's Parrot: Dead men tell NO tales!

The crew become watchful and tense.

Gibbs: Puts in a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage.

Will and Li nod in silent agreement. Suddenly there is a low scrape. At the wheel, Jack shuts the compass, concentrates on navigating the graveyard.

Li: How is it that Jack came by that compass?

Gibbs: Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl.

Li and Will: What?

Will then makes a suspicious glance at Jack.

Will: He neglected to mention that.

Gibbs realizes he's made a small faux pas, hides it with:

Gibbs: He plays things close to the vest now. Hard learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, his first mate comes to him and says, everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure, too. So Jack gives up the bearings. (nods his head) That night there was a mutiny.

Gibbs' voice is a whisper, now, so Will and Li have to lean closer.

Gibbs: They marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad from the heat.

Li: Ahh. And that's the reason for all the ... (imitates Jack, and it was a pretty darn good one too)

Gibbs: Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot, that won't do you any good hunting, or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst .. that pistol start to look real friendly. (mimes helpfully: Gun to the head, pull the trigger.) But Jack .. he escaped the island. And he still has that single shot. He won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate-

Will: Barbossa.

Gibbs: Aye.

Li: How did Jack get off the island?

Gibbs: I'll tell ya. He waded out past the shallows and waited there, three days and three nights, 'til all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. And then he roped himself a couple of sea turtles and lashed 'em together and made a raft.

Will and Li can't believe they heard that. He peers at Gibbs. Gibbs holds his gaze steady.

Will: He roped a couple of sea turtles.

Gibbs: Aye. Sea turtles.

They're notably not buying it. Gibbs doesn't finch. Jack has ambled over during the story; They look at him. Jack nods, confirming the account.

Li: (to Jack) What did you use for rope?

Gibbs starts to answer but then realizes he doesn't know. But Jack now stands near them, and supplies the answer:

Jack: Human hair. From my back.

Gibbs knew there was a perfectly logical answer. They're still not buying it. Jack holds his gaze with a poker face.

Jack: (to the crew, cutting off any further questions) Let go of the anchor! (turns to the three) Mr. Turner, Mr. Showron, and me are to go to shore.

Gibbs steps close to Jack, unaware that the two are listening.

Gibbs: Captain. What if the worst should happen?

Jack: Keep to the code.

Gibbs: (agreeing) Aye. The Code.

They part. The two watch Jack speculatively.

Isla de Muerta - Point

Through a spyglass, the _Black Pearl_ lies at anchor. Mostly empty, movement of a few pirates on board.

Will: Are they there?

Jack lowers the spyglass. He, Li, and Will are in a longboat just off a rocky point.

Jack: No.

Jack continues to gaze at the ship. Li looks from him to the _Pearl_, back, putting the pieces together and doesn't like the picture he sees.

Li: Where are they?

Jack: (grabs the oars) It's begun.

Isla de Muerta - Caves - Landing

Barbossa steps smoothly from his boat onto shore as the two female prisoners are yanked roughly from the boats. Barbossa continues directly into the main cavern. Pirates use double oars to carry chests and other booty. Pintel and Ragetti haul a large hope chest between them.

Pintel: Ten years of hoarding swag-

Ragetti: (way too excited) and now we finally get to spend it'

They dump the chest, pick through it, finding out that it's full of dresses. Ragetti finds a parasol.

Pintel: once we're quit of the curse­ we'll be rich men, 'n you can buy yourself an eye what actually fits and's made of glass.

Ragetti is genuinely moved. He reaches up to wipe a tear.

Ragetti: This on does splinter something terrible ...

Pintel: (slaps his hand away) Stop rubbing it!

Ragetti slaps back with a parasol. Pintel parries with his own parasol. Ragetti opens his with a FOOMP! To use as a shield. They look over .. the Bo'sun stares at them darkly.

Twigg shoves Elizabeth roughly forward into the caves...

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

...revealed is the spectacular treasure: piles of coins, gold and silver ingots, jewelry, objects d' art, jade and ivory, brightly colored silks, furniture, jewels and pearls, mirrors and swords ... At the center, a hole in the ceiling lets in a column of sunlight, which illumines: an Aztec stone chest. Filled with coins similar to the gold center of the medallion; across them lies an Aztec stone knife.

Isla de Muerta - Caves - Tunnel

The tunnel is illumined by a lantern on a pole. Jack rows, back to Will. To one side, Li spots a skeleton, face down and half buried in the sand; its rib cage partially stove in, a sword stuck in its back. A crab clicks its claws in the light. They drift past.

Li: What code is Gibbs to keep to, if the worst should happen?

Jack: Pirates' code. Any man who falls behind is left behind.

Will: No heroes amongst thieves, eh.

Jack: You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. (intentionally goading) Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga ...

Suddenly, several small bright circles appear on the cave walls and roof and then dozens more. They're everywhere. Will glances down .. beneath the water, thousands of coins reflect light onto the cave walls.

Jack: ... and you're completely obsessed with treasure.

They pass through, approach the landing area where the pirates' boats are moored

Isla de Muerta - Caves - Landing

Will pulls the boat ashore; Jack hops out followed closely by Li.

Li: That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure.

Jack leads up a short rise.

Jack: Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.

They climb to a cave opening, and beyond it there's Elizabeth and Torika, being shoved to the top of the central treasure pile by Twigg and Koehler, where Barbossa waits beside the stone chest at the top. Pirates surround the scene.

Barbossa: Our torment is near an end!

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

Barbossa: For ten years, we've been tested and tried and every man jack here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!

Some pirates voice their approval: Yeah! Aye! etc.

Ragetti: Suffered I have!

Barbossa: Punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime!

A louder response: Aye!

Barbossa: Here 'tis.

The stone chest is opened. Inside are hundreds of gold coins, identical to the medallion. A stone knife lays atop them.

Barbossa: The cursed treasure of Cortes himself! Every piece that went astray we have returned. Save for this! (points to medallion around Elizabeth's neck)

The pirates, including Bo'sun now cheer.

Isla de Muerta - Caves - Landing

Will scrambles for the cave opening.

Will: Jack!

Jack: (restrains him) Not yet!

As Jack moves away from the cave opening:

Jack: We wait for the opportune moment.

Will hesitates a moment, then follows.

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

Barbossa picks up the stone knife, raises it high.

Barbossa: Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed the heathen gods?

All pirates: (thrust fists in the air) AYE!

Isla de Muerta - Caves - Landing

Back near the boats, Will catches up to Jack.

Li: When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?

Jack: May I ask you something? Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me? Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but, please, stay here and don't do anything stupid.

Jack moves away

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

Barbossa: And whose blood must yet be paid?

All pirates: (pointing to Torika and Elizabeth) THEIRS!

Isla de Muerta - Caves - Landing

Jack comes around a cave wall.

Li: Sorry Jack, but Will's not going to be your leverage.

Jack's eyes go wide .. he turns, rolls to defend himself .. ­too late. Will brings an oar down across Jack's head. Jack slumps. They slip away.

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

Barbossa steps toward Elizabeth. Torika shrinks back, but is held by Koehler. Barbossa leans close to her.

Barbossa: You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted? (grins) Eat a whole bushel of apples.

Twigg and Koehler grin at that. Barbossa raises the knife. Torika turns her head away, shuts her eyes.

Barbossa grabs Elizabeth's wrist and slices her palm. He claps the medallion into her hand and closes her fist around it, then removes it, now stained with Elizabeth's blood.

Elizabeth: That's it? That's all?

Barbossa: Waste not.

He holds the medallion above the chest.

Barbossa: Begun by blood, by blood undone!

He drops it into the chest. The pirates tense, waiting, expectant. A long beat. They all look at each other, look at themselves. Nothing happens.

Koehler: Did it work?

Ragetti: I don't feel no different.

Pintel: How do we tell?

Barbossa frowns, draws his pistol, and shoots Pintel square in the chest. Pintel grabs his chest ... but doesn't die.

Koehler: You're not dead.

Pintel: No. (realizes) He shot me!

Twigg: It didn't work! The curse is still upon us!

Barbossa searches for an answer ... turns to Elizabeth.

Barbossa: You. Maid. Your father. What was his name?! (grabs her roughly) Was your father William Turner?!

Elizabeth: No. And neither is Torika, in fact, she isn't even my daughter.

The pirates cry out. Barbossa gathers himself, getting his rage under steely control.

Barbossa: Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner?! Where?

Barbossa slaps them hard, sending the two sprawling.

Bo'sun: (to Pintel & Ragetti) You two. You brought us the wrong person!

Pintel: No, she had the medallion! She's the proper age!

Ragetti: She said her name was Turner! You heard her! (suddenly realizes it) I think she lied to us. (slow isn't he?)

Twigg then wirls on Barbossa.

Twigg: You brought us here for nothing?!

Underwater, we see Will and Li, waiting for their moments.

Barbossa: I won't take questioning or second guesses, not from the likes of you, Mister Twigg.

Koehler: Who's to blame him? Every decision you've made's led us from bad to worse!

Nameless pirate: It's you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!

Bo'sun: And it was you who brought us here in the first place!

The pirate argument grows. Suddenly a hand comes over Elizabeth's mouth; she has the presence not to scream. It's Will, soaked. Torika feels a hand come over her mouth as well but is relieved to find it is her father. Will nods toward the water.

They crouch down and Elizabeth sees the medallion on the water's edge. She grabs it. Takes a breath, slips underwater. The Monkey spots them and screeches.

Barbossa: If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Any more talk, I'll chain ye all to a cannon and send ye to the watery depths!

The Monkey's screeching echoes thoughout the cavern.

I say we cut the witch's thout, and spill all her blood, just in case.

He turns they're gone. The Monkey jumps and howls, pointing toward: Will, Elizabeth, Li, and Torika, just disappearing out of the cavern. Barbossa looks around, sees-

Barbossa: The medallion! They taken it! Get after them you worthless pack of ingrates!

The pirates race out of the main cavern.

Isla de Muerta - Caves - Landing

The pirates scramble to launch their boats, only to realize:

Bo'sun: The oars have gone missing! Find 'em!

The pirates search the cave, overturning chests and upsetting piles of treasure. Jack wanders out into the middle of this, dazed, holding the oar Will hit him with. He looks around without comprehension. Ragetti notices him, and blanches.

Ragetti: You.

Jack looks behind him, then back at Ragetti.

Jack: Me.

Pintel: You're supposed to be dead!

Jack: I'm not?

Pintel draws his pistol, so do the other pirates. Jack's eyes go wide. He thinks, tries to remember something.

Jack: Parlum. Parlaliuum.

Many of the pirates are clueless as to what Jack is trying to say.

Jack: (to himself) Pari, parlip, parslee, parsleet, parla, parla..

Ragetti: Parlay?

Jack: Par- That's the one! Parlay. Parlay!

The pirates lower their weapons, except Pintel, who really wants to shoot this guy. He keeps his pistol raised.

Pintel: 'Parlay'! Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought up 'parlay'!

Jack: French. Latin based. And vintes en mayonase.

Pintel: I like mayonase.

Jack: Obsessed with rasins, really. Think about it. (does a wired hand gesture)

Pintel: Don't know.

Jack: Terrific saying as the French, enunichs. All of them.

Grapple: That's not right.

Pintel: I state enunich.

Jack: I'll get me coat.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 10: Keep to the Code**

Elizabeth is helped from the boat as Li throws the last of the pirates' oars overboard, joining a long trail of oars leading away from the island.

Gibbs: Welcome aboard, miss Elizabeth. (reminding her) You used to be a lot more mini'ture.

Elizabeth: Mr. Gibbs! I didn't know you were still in the Navy.

Gibbs: I'm not.

Torika: But .. this is a Royal Navy ship!

Marty: Used to be.

The two take in the rest of the crew for the first time.

Torika: Pirates. Not more pirates.

Gibbs then turns to Will just when Li climbs up aboard.

Gibbs: (to Will) Hey, boy, where be Jack?

And here Elizabeth thought she couldn't be more perplexed.

Elizabeth: Jack? Jack Sparrow?

Will: (with finaliy) He fell behind.

He moves away. AnaMaria glances questioningly at Gibbs.

Gibbs: Keep to the Code.

AnaMaria: (an order to the crew) Weigh anchor and hoist the sails! Split quick, you dibbis!

Gibbs looks after Will speculatively.

Isla de Muerta - Caves - Landing

Jack leans on the oar, the pirates eyeing him. They part, and Barbossa steps out to see what they've found. He stares.

Barbossa: How the blazes did you get off that island?

Jack: When you marooned me on that God­ forsaken spit of land, you forgot one thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

Barbossa: Ah, then I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. Kill him.

He turns away. Pintel is happy, grabs his pistol, aims it ..

Jack: The girl's blood didn't work, did it?

Barbossa snaps back around, completely dumbstruck.

Barbossa: Hold your fire!

Pintel reacts with silent exasperation. So close. Barbossa glares at Jack, working it through .. and then he's certain:

Barbossa: You know who's blood we need.

Jack: I know who's blood you need.

Barbossa clenches his jaw. He hates this guy.

_Interceptor_ - Main Deck

Torika walks right by the empty barrels of rum, she then spots yellow tail. Only one thing that she knows has a yellow tail.

Torika: KERO!

Kero then comes out of there startled, hitting his head on the side of the deck in the process.

Kero: Torika, don't do that again... Torika? That goodness that you're alright. We all came out here looking for you.

Torika: You mean that everyone else had stowed away?

Kero: (boasting) It wasn't that easy, first sneaking away from Sakura was very easy, but sneaking on board with every sailor including Norrington ... (notices a very angry Torika in front of him) Okay, so we made Sakura very worried. I wanted Yue to go to and from here to Port Royal to see her but, Tai hasn't been able to change into Yue.

Torika: We're in another world, so you two are bound to find out that you can't transform.

Kero: Actually, Tai is the only one who can't transform.

Torika: What?

Kero: We'll solve this mystery when we get back.

Torika: All right.

Kero: All right you can come out now.

Right on que, Torika's friends, Maddy, Tai, and Hana come out of their hiding places. Li then walks by noticing the stowaways. Gibbs then notices.

Gibbs: (refering to Maddy and Hana) Great, more bad luck.

Li: I told you that there would be stowaways.

He then noticed Torika walking toward the cabin, he follows her to find Elizabeth trying to put a bandage on her palm. They also hear a conversation going. They move to the ladder to see the what was going on.

_Interceptor_ - Cabin

Elizabeth's frustration at trying to wrap a bandage around her hand only adds to her anger.

Elizabeth: What sort of man would trade a man's life for a ship?

Will: (shrugs) Pirate.

It's a botched job on the bandage; Elizabeth lets out an exasperated sound and yanks it off.

Will: Here ... let me.

She lets him take over the task.

Elizabeth: Thank you.

He begins to gently wrap her hand.

Will: (suddenly) You said you and Torika gave Barbossa my name as yours.

No response; Elizabeth keeps her eyes fixed on her hand as he wraps it.

Will: Why?

She looks up into his eyes levelly, but can't quite bring herself to say what she's thinking.

Elizabeth: (she knows exactly why) I don't know.

They hold the gaze; a slight smile begins to play on Will's lips, matched by Elizabeth .. she winces, pulls her hand back slightly.

Will: I'm sorry .. blacksmith's hands. I know, they're rough ...

Elizabeth: No ... I mean, yes. They are. But ...

She considers, smiles to herself: anything she says will reveal the truth ... and so she says the truth.

Elizabeth: Don't stop.

They lock eyes. Will ties off the bandage, but doesn't drop her hand. He runs his palm up her forearm ... passion takes them. They are in each other's arms, Will sweeps Elizabeth back, pressing her against the bulkhead, suspending the exquisite anticipation of the kiss. Her hand runs up his back, clutches at his hair. His hand on her waist slipping down to the swell of her hip. He breathes in the smell of her hair, her neck.

Will: Elizabeth ...

She takes his hand from her face ... brings it down to her neck then down her chest ... and then, despite not wanting to ruin the moment, she moves his hand across, over the medallion. She tugs it out and lays it in his hand.

Elizabeth: It's yours.

Will looks again .. then does remember.

Will: I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. (beat) It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me.

Elizabeth: (unlatches the chain) I took it. I had to tell you.

Will: Why?

Elizabeth: I wanted there to be no secrets between us.

Will: No. I mean, yes, but ... why did you take it?

Elizabeth: Because I was afraid you were a pirate.

That hits Will hard. He steps back away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: ... and that would have been awful.

Will stares at the medallion. He realizes:

Will: It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood. My blood. The blood of a pirate.

She lays a hand on his arm. He does not react.

Elizabeth: I'm sorry, Will. Forgive me.

He still does not look at her. He closes his fist around medallion, turns away; her hand falls from his arm. She watches him for a moment ... turns away and leaves.

_Interceptor_ - Main Deck

Li, Torika and the others, who they didn't know were behind them, watch in shock. When they hear Elizabeth come up the ladder, they scatter so they don't get seen.

_Black Pearl_ - Captains Cabin

Jack prowls the cabin, notes the sorry state of the fixtures. Barbossa stands next to his desk.

Jack: I'm disappointed, Barbossa. I expected you to take better care of my ship.

Barbossa: It's not your ship.

Jack: The very issue we need to rectify.

Barbossa: That's the terms you're negotiating for? You get the _Pearl_?

Jack: That's my terms .. and no negotiating, mate.

Barbossa: So, you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing more than a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away on my ship?

Jack: No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship .. and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?

Barbossa: Which still leaves us the problem of me standing on the beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need.

Jack takes an apple from the bowl.

Jack: Well, of the two of us here, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny ... so my word's the one we'll be trusting.

He sits down, puts his feet on the desk.

Jack: Though I suppose I should be thanking you ... because if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I'd've had an equal share in the curse, same as you. Funny old world, ain't it?

Jack takes a big bite of the apple. Barbossa glares. Jack remembers his manners, offers a bite to Barbossa: 'Want some? No?' He shrugs, takes another bite...

Bo'sun: (from the dorrway) Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

Barbossa stares at the horizon, intent on his prey. Jack appears beside him; he doesn't like the look of things.

Jack: I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. I say we run up a flag of truce, I go over to the _Interceptor_ and negotiate them returning your medallion. What say you to that?

Barbossa's just been waiting for him to stop talking.

Barbossa: Now, see, Jack. That's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. Bodies are easier to search when they're dead. (to Bo'sun) Lock him in the brig.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 11: The Battle**

_Interceptor_ - Main Deck

Torika emerges on deck. Crewmen work fast and focused.

Gibbs: Hands aloft to loose ta'gallants! With this wind dead astern, she'll carry every sail we've got!

Torika hurries toward astern. AnaMaria is at the wheel. Elizabeth comes up not long after that.

Torika: What's happening?

AnaMaria: The _Black Pearl_. She's gaining on us.

And then they see the _Black Pearl_, on the horizon.

Elizabeth: But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!

AnaMaria: You can tell them that, after they've caught us.

Elizabeth thinks; Li, Hana, and Gibbs join them.

Elizabeth: We've got a shallower draft, right? We handle quicker on the turn?

AnaMaria: (surprised) Aye.

Elizabeth: Then can't we lose them among the shoals?

Ahead on the horizon: the indistinct shapes of islands.

Gibbs: We don't have to outrun 'em for long, just long enough ...

AnaMaria: Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!

Gibbs: Anything we can afford to lose, see it's lost!

_Black Pearl_ - Brig

The door slams shut, is bolted. Jack looks around the cell, noticing the water.

Jack: Apparently, there's a leak.

He notices a crack in the bulkhead. Peaks out through it. But he can see only empty sea.

Caribbean Sea

Jetsam from the _Interceptor_ splashes down into the water: barrels, heavy fittings, crates, cannon balls.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

A predator bent on its prey, Barbossa's voice carries the length of the ship:

Barbossa: Raise the flag, and run out the guns! Haul on the mainsails and let go! Let go!

Behind him, the Jolly Roger is hoisted on the ensign staff.

_Interceptor_ - Foreward Deck

Will emerges from the forward compartment, drawn by the commotion. He sees the crew dumping stuff overboard, the Black Pearl in pursuit. He climbs out on the rigging for a better vantage point. He then sees something that makes his face go ashen.

_Interceptor_ - Main Deck - Starboard

Marty and another crewman dump a cannon barrel overboard; they move to the next one, pull the pins, tip it, but Will's foot comes down on the cannon, keeping it in place.

Will: We're going to need that. (points astern)

_Interceptor_ - Stern Deck

Cotton, parrot on his shoulder, drops a heavy cannonball overboard, looks up .. his expression reads: "Uh oh."

_Black Pearl_

Hatches slide back on the hull, and galley oars extend out each side. In unison they catch the water; the ship shoots forward.

_Interceptor_ - Stern Deck

Cotton hasn't moved.

Cotton's Parrot: Ohship!

_Interceptor_ - Deck

Everyone looks stricken as they stare at the pursuing ship.

AnaMaria: It was a good plan, up 'til now.

Will makes his way to the wheel.

Will: Gibbs! We'll have to make a stand! We have to fight! (no one moves) Load the guns!

AnaMaria: With what?

Will: With anything! Everything! ... Anything we have left.

Gibbs: (moving, hollering to the crew) Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!

Will: Pieces of the deck, if we must!

Gibbs: Let's wait on that one, eh?

_Interceptor_ - Gun Deck

Gibbs supervises the gunnery crew as they load anything and everything into the cannons: silverware, jugs, Gibbs' flask, but he grabs that, gives it a shake: there's a bit left. He takes a swig, Cotton grabs the now empty flask and stuffs it into the cannon.

_Black Pearl_ - Deck

Barbossa seems to inhale, smelling the victory at hand.

_Black Pearl_ - Brig

Jack's eye, peers through the crack in the hull to see the ship's oars, rowing in unison.

_Interceptor_ - Deck

Gibbs joins Will and the others who are eyeing the _Black Pearl_.

AnaMaria: Can we give them a broadside?

Gibbs: We could but won't have the chance. The Pearl's going to luff up on port quarter! She'll rake us, without ever presenting a target!

Torika sees the problem. She looks up toward the bow of the _Interceptor_. Gets an idea.

Torika: Drop the anchor! On the right side! Starboard side!

The three look at her in dismay. She nods her head vigorously "It's a good idea." She looks to Li, Hana, Will, and Elizabeth for support:

Li: ('what the hell') It certainly has the element of surprise.

AnaMaria: You're daft, lady! You all are!

Gibbs: Daft like Jack! DROP THE STARBOARD ANCHOR!

Crewmen give him the same look Torika got.

Gibbs: Do it, you gobs! Or it's you we'll be loading into the cannons!

The anchor splashes into the water, cable uncoiling...

_Black Pearl_ - Deck

Barbossa squints; cocks his head ... 'What the hell?'

Caribbean Sea - Underwater

The anchor hits bottom, drags, catches on a reef, the cable goes taut, ripping a small section of the hull along with it.

_Interceptor_ - Cabin

The Medallion, on a table top, slides forward and off.

_Interceptor_ - Deck

Hana turns to AnaMaria at the wheel.

Hana: Let go!

AnaMaria releases the wheel just as it starts to spin with a vengeance ...

Caribbean Sea

The _Interceptor_, bow low in the water, comes around very quickly, forward anchor acting as a pivot her cannons coming round, brought to bear on the _Black Pearl._

_Interceptor_ Anchor Housing

The anchor cable spool creaks and cracks under the strain.

_Black Pearl_ - Deck

Barbossa realizes what's happening

Barbossa: They're club hauling! Hard a port! Ship the starboard oars!

Bo'sun: Hard a port!

_Black Pearl_ - Brig

Jack looks through the peephole as the bow of the Interceptor appears as it comes round, then the first cannon port, where Cotton and Nameless stand ready with a lit punk.

_Black Pearl_ - Starboard side

The cannon doors swing up...

_Black Pearl_ - Gun Deck

Pintel and Ragetti stand ready to fire, and they see: Cotton and Nameless and the mouth of their cannon a dozen feet away.

_Interceptor_ - Deck

Gibbs/AnaMaria/Torika/Elizabeth: Fire all!

A quick look between the four.

_Black Pearl_ - Deck

Barbossa raises his scabbard.

Barbossa: Fire!

Caribbean Sea

All hell breaks loose as the two ships fire all guns at once. The _Interceptor_ takes far more damage than the _Black Pearl_.

_Black Pearl_ - Brig

A shot crashes through the brig, blasting the door off its hinges; Jack spins away, taking cover.

_Black Pearl_ - Gun Deck

Pintel looks over to see a spoon imbedded in a post beside his head. He frowns, looks to Ragetti. Ragetti turns toward him, revealing: A fork sticks from his wooden eye. He yanks the fork out, and the eye comes out as well. The two pirates stare at each other, fuming.

_Black Pearl_ - Brig

Another blast rocks the ship.

Jack: Stop putting holes in my ship!

He sloshes through waist deep water. Floating on top is Gibbs' flask.

Jack: That's it, I'm putting an end to this.

He takes a swig from the flask, pushes through the door.

_Black Pearl_ - Gun Deck

Pintel and Ragetti lug toward the cannon. They exchange matching revenge smirks as they load the cannon with two cannonballs linked by a chain.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

Barbossa: Strike your colors, you blooming cockroaches! (to his crew) Hands! Grapnels at the ready! Prepare to board!

_Interceptor_ - Main Deck

Elizabeth, Will, AnaMaria, Gibbs, Torika, Li, Maddy, Tai, Hana, and the rest of the crew use the gunwales as cover from the pirates' small arms fire.

Gibbs: We could use a few more ideas, lass!

Torika: Your turn!

Gibbs: We need us a devil's dowry!

AnaMaria: We've got two. (grabs Elizabeth and Torika by the hair) We'll give these to 'im!

Will: They're both not what they're after.

Gibbs: Then what is?

Will cuts his eyes to Elizabeth ... they all believe the pirates are after him. Elizabeth clutches for the medallion around her throat, but it's not there.

Will/Elizabeth: (simultaneously) The medallion!

Will sprints for the forward hatch, drops inside...

_Interceptor_ - Cabin

...into a foot and a half of water, and still rising. Not good. He starts searching for the medallion.

Sea/_Interceptor__Black Pearl_

Pintel sparks the cannon - it fires. The chain shot flies across, smashes the main mast of the _Interceptor._

_Interceptor_ - Cabin

The impact causes the hatch to fall shut, a large beam cutting Will off from the exit.

_Interceptor__Black Pearl_

The _Interceptor_'s mast leans and falls ... The mast crashes down on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, right next to Barbossa, who doesn't flinch.

Barbossa: Pistols and cutlasses, men! Koehler, Twigg to the powder magazine! And the rest of you, bring me that medallion!

The Monkey scampers across on the fallen mast, now a bridge between the two ships. Pirates swarm across, jumping from deck to deck and swinging from the rigging. One pirate misses his landing on the _Interceptor_, swings back toward the _Black Pearl_. Jack, on a boom, catches the rope .. the pirate continues his swing, now ropeless.

Jack: Thanks very much.

He swings out, the two crews locked in battle on the decks of both ships pass below him. Gibbs faces a pirate on either side of him. Jack takes one of them as he swings through and then swings back, backwards, taking out the other. He drops to the deck.

Gibbs: Jack! You're alive!

Already on the move, Jack tosses the flask over his shoulder to Gibbs, who catches it, surprised.

Jack: Bloody empty.

Jack then sees two pirates enter the gun deck, but then sees them come out on fire, leaping over the side of the decks. Kero comes out of the entrance in his true form. He then changes back to his original form, flying toward Torika.

Jack: (to himself) I can never have too much rum.

Behind him, Koehler and Twigg descend to the _Interceptor_'s magazine.

_Interceptor_ - Cabin

Will struggles to get out ... the water is rising fast. A screech is heard, Will looks up. The monkey is at a hole in the bulkhead holding the medallion. It leaps and is gone.

_Interceptor_ - Below Deck

Koehler and Twigg pour a fuse from a keg of gunpowder, away from a pile of explosives.

_Interceptor_ - Main Deck

Jack grabs Elizabeth by the shoulders ...

Jack: Where's the medallion?

Elizabeth: That's... (tries to slap him but get's blocked)

Jack: (notices the remade bandage on her hand) Ah. Where's the William?

Elizabeth: (to herself) Will...

The Monkey races past with the Medallion. Jack sees it, gives chase. Elizabeth darts off in the other direction, for the hatch, but is grabbed by two pirates, lifted off her feet. Pirates throw Cotton to the deck. AnaMaria loses her sword. Maddy and Tai are grabbed from behind by Pintel and Ragetti. Hana, Li and Torika are surrounded by pirates including Grapple. Behind them, Jack dashes after the Monkey. Gibbs signals their surrender. The Monkey dashes across the broken mast, still clutching the medallion. Jack scrambles across after it ... the Monkey pauses at the far end. Jack reaches for the medallion ... But another hand grabs it first. Jack looks up to see Barbossa eyeing the Medallion.

Barbossa: Why thank ye, Jack!

Jack: You're welcome.

Barbossa: Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack.'

The Monkey chitters, gloating. Barbossa grins, raises the Medallion, yells to all:

Barbossa: GENTS, OUR HOPE IS RESTORED!

_Black Pearl_ - Deck (later)

Jack's crew are tied to the mast by Ragetti. Pintel eyes them, pistol drawn.

Pintel: Any of you so much as thinks the word 'Parlay' I'll have your guts for garters.

Behind him, in the distance, the _Interceptor_ suddenly explodes. Elizabeth twists free.

Elizabeth: Will!

The wreckage lands. Elizabeth rushes Barbossa, but Barbossa grabs her wrists.

Barbossa: Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor.

He shoves her to some pirates; they hoot their approval. But then they hear a familiar voice.

voice: Barbossa!

They turn to see Will, standing on the rail, soaking wet. He holds a pistol, taken from a pirate who lays crumpled on the deck.

Will: She goes free.

Elizabeth is overcome to see him. Jack, less so.

Barbossa: What's in your head, boy?

Will: She. Goes. Free.

Barbossa: You've got one shot, and we can't die.

Jack: (under his breath) Don't do anything stupid.

Will: You can't. I can.

He puts the muzzle under his chin.

Jack: (He should've seen it coming) Like that.

Barbossa is perplexed. The pirates and crew are, too.

Barbossa: Who are you?

Jack: No one. He's no one. Distant cousin of my aunt's nephew. Twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunich.

Elizabeth and Torika glance narrowly at Jack, realizing he has his own agenda.

Will: My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins.

Barbossa and the pirates react with surprise. Jack shakes his head; he just can't catch a break here.

Ragetti: It's the spittin' image of old Bootstrap, come back to haunt us!

Will: (cocks the pistol) And on my word, do as I say or I will pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!

Barbossa: Name your terms, Mr. Turner.

Will: Elizabeth goes free!

Barbossa: Yes, we know that one. Anything else?

Will: Li, Torika, and her friends go free as well.

Barbossa: Anything else?

Will hadn't thought that far ahead. Jack tries to signal him surreptitiously: don't forget about me.

Will: And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed.

Barbossa: And..?

Jack gestures a bit more frantically.

Will: And that's all.

Jack slumps. Barbossa smiles.

Barbossa: Agreed.

Caribbean Sea

The _Black Pearl_ lies at anchor, closer to the small island.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

A plank comes down. Elizabeth, forced to walk out to the end. Maddy and Tai are next in line. Then Jack. But Torika, Li, and Hana are not in line. Will shakes loose of the pirates holding him, spits out his gag.

Will: Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!

Barbossa: Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when nor where!

Will: And what is the meaning of that? (pointing towards Li, Torika, and Hana being held down by pirates)

Barbossa: I'm altering the deal. The witch, her father, and her friend will go with us back to the island. More blood to please the heathen gods.

He shoves the gag back in Will's mouth, and turns back to Elizabeth. The storm has passed; Barbossa is once again his gentlemanly self.

Barbossa: Though it is a shame to lose something so fine, won't it lads?

Elizabeth feels the slightest hope of reprieve.

Barbossa: So I'll be having that dress back before you go.

Elizabeth hesitates ... then strips it off, leaving her in a silk slip. She throws it at him.

Elizabeth: Here. It goes well with your black heart!

Barbossa: (loudly to himself) ooh. It's still warm.

Elizabeth moves stoically out to the end. She pauses, looks back; Will's eyes lock with hers. She is about to say something.

Bo'sun: Too long!

He slams down on the end of the plank; Elizabeth plunges off the other end, into the sea. Maddy and Tai follow afterward. The pirates laugh, and so does Jack. But his laughter is cut off then he's lifted up onto the end of the plank.

Jack: (to Barbossa) I really hoped we were past all this.

Barbossa steps up onto the plank beside him, throws an arm around his shoulders.

Barbossa: Jack, Jack ... Now, didn't you notice? That's the same little island we made you governor of on our last trip.

Jack: I did notice.

Barbossa: Oh, don't be like that ... by whatever miracle you escaped before, maybe you'll be able to conjure again. But I doubt it.

He draws his sword and prods Jack out to the end of the plank. Jack hesitates ... he really doesn't want to do this.

Barbossa: Off you go.

Jack: Last time you left me a pistol, with one shot.

Barbossa: By the Powers, you're right! Where's Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!

Twigg hands Jack's pistol to Barbossa.

Jack: Seeing as there's more than one person, a gentleman would give us a pair pistols.

Barbossa: It'll be one pistol, as before, and you can be the gentleman, an' shoot the lady, and starve to death along with the two children!

Barbossa tosses the pistol high over Jack's head. It splashes into the sea. Jack goes wide eyed, then dives in after it.

Caribbean Sea - Underwater

The pistol floats down onto some coral. Jack's hands appear, cutting his bonds on the coral. He grabs the pistol, pushes for the surface.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 12: Stranded... Again**

Unknown Islet - Beach

A wave pounds the sand, washes back ... Jack, Maddy, Tai, and Elizabeth have made it to the beach. They stand. Jack looks back out to sea: The _Black Pearl_, under full sail, but listing badly to one side, moves away.

Jack: That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship.

Elizabeth gives him a dark look, turns and strides off. Maddy and Tai sit on the beach wondering about what will happen to their friends.

15 to 20 minutes later...

Elizabeth's feet walking, leaving prints ... and meet up her own footprints going away.

Jack: It's really not all that big, is it?

Jack reclines on the beach. The pistol in parts, drying on his bandana. He starts to reassemble it.

Elizabeth: If You intend to shoot me, please do so without delay.

Jack: Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?

Elizabeth: You were going to tell Barbossa about Will! In exchange for a ship!

Jack: We could use a ship. Fact is, I was going to not tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with .. which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will.

Elizabeth: Oh.

Jack: (sarcasm) Oh.

Pistol reassembled, Jack heads inland. Elizabeth follows.

Elizabeth: He still risked his life to save ours.

Jack: Ha!

Elizabeth: So we have to do something to rescue him!

Jack: Off you go, then. Let me know how that turns out.

Elizabeth: But you were marooned on this island before, were you. We could escape the same way you did then.

Jack: To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice .. (a glance) .. Not likely. Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him.

He turns and continues on his way. She stares after him, anger building. He starts scuffing at the sand with his feet, searching for something. Elizabeth finally explodes:

Elizabeth: (so loud that Maddy and Tai can hear her) Blast it! (growing more accusatory) You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company! You sacked Nassau port without firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've read about or not? (grabs his shoulder, spins him back to face her) How did you escape last time?

Jack: Last time, I was here a grand total of three days. All right? Last time, the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I was able to barter passage off.

He jumps into the pit and disappears into the tunnel. It's filled with barrels and bottles of rum, all long abandoned.

Jack: But from the looks here, they've long been out of business.

He grabs as many bottles as he can carry and emerges.

Jack: We probably have your bloody friend Norrington to credit for that.

He pulls the cork out of a bottle with his teeth, swigs, climbs out of the pit and heads past Elizabeth for the beach.

Elizabeth: So that's it, then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on the beach drinking rum?

Jack: (turns to her, arms wide) Welcome to the Caribbean, love.

He heads on. She gets in front of him, walking backwards.

Elizabeth: So. Is there any truth at all to the other stories?

Jack: Truth...

He shows her his tatoo. He then shows a second degree burn under his left arm, his veins popping still swelled as ever, startling Elizabeth from the sight. He then pulls a the left collar of his shirt down to reveal three bullet wounds in the upper-right part of his chest.

Jack: No truth at all. Truth is like brandy ... Something to be shared with friends, and then only on special occasions.

Elizabeth: You are far less intoxicating than you believe.

Jack: Oh, come, now. Look at our contretemps this way: we've got shade trees, thank the lord. We've got some food on the trees, thank the Lord again. And we've got rum, praise the Lord. We can stay alive a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and our chances are fair.

Elizabeth: But what about Will? We have to do something!

Jack: You're absolutely right. (tosses her a bottle, toasts) Here's luck to you, Will Turner.

He drinks. Elizabeth frowns at the bottle. An idea occurs. She sits down, glances at Jack, then sings softly:

Elizabeth: "Drink up me hearties, yo ho ..."

Jack: What was that, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: Miss Swan. It's nothing. A song I made up. When I was a child, I thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate.

Jack: I know a lot of songs about pirates, but none I'd teach a child. Let's hear it.

Elizabeth: I've outgrown such romantic fictions.

Jack: Come on. We've got the time. Let's have it.

Elizabeth: No. I would need a lot more to drink.

Jack: More to drink, you say. How much more?

He looks at her and takes a swig.

Meanwhile, Maddy and Tai look out toward the ocean, wondering if any ships are going to find them.

Maddy: Tai, are you wondering what's to become of us?

Tai: Yes. I'm also wondering of what is to become of everyone else.

Maddy: I know what you mean. Do you think that Torika's mom is out there, looking for us?

Tai: Kero may have flew off and found her, telling her about where we are and what's to become of Torika and the others.

They keep looking outward toward the sea as the sun sets.

Later that night...

A fire blazes. Jack and Elizabeth are roaring drunk, arm in arm, singing the song all the way up to the stars, but it didn't bother Maddy and Tai sleeping.

Jack/Elizabeth: _We're rascals and scoundrels and villains and naves. Drink up me hearties yo ho, we're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

Jack: I LOVE this song. Really bad eggs.

They hoist their bottles, and sit on the beach.

Jack: When I get the Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!

Elizabeth: You'll be positively the most fearsome pirates on the Spanish Main.

Jack: Not just the Spanish Main. The whole ocean ... the whole world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs ... but what a ship is ... what the Black Pearl really is ... is freedom.

Elizabeth lays her head on his shoulder.

Elizabeth: Jack, it must be terrible for you to be trapped on this island.

Jack: Ah, well ... the company is better than last time. And the scenery has definitely improved.

Elizabeth: Mr. Sparrow. I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk.

Jack: I know exactly what you mean, love.

Elizabeth shrugs with a sleight, but promising, smile. She picks up the bottle from the ground, holds it up.

Elizabeth: To freedom!

Jack: To the Black Pearl.

They tap bottles. Elizabeth feigns a drink as he chugs.

The next morning...

Jack, lying in the sunlight, dead asleep, sniffs smoke from a fire of some type. His eyes open. Jack groans and sits up. He rubs his head, looks over to see all of the foliage in the middle of the inland is on fire: smoke rises high up into the clear blue sky. Jack leaps to his feet. He sees Elizabeth pour out the last of the rum. Dowsing a scrub brush near a palm tree. It goes up in flames rolls the barrel in. It burns merrily. Jack can't believe his eyes.

Jack: No! Not good! Stop! Not Good!

The commotion woke both Maddy and Tai up.

Jack: What are you doing? You've burned our food, the shade ... the rum!

Elizabeth: Yes. The rum is gone.

She wipes her hands. A rum barrel in the fire explodes.

Jack: Why is rum gone?!

Elizabeth: One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels. Two... (points toward the sky) That signal does up a thousand feet, which means it can be seen for two hundred leagues in every direction. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you think there is even a chance they could miss it?

Tai: She has a point.

Jack: But why is the rum gone?

Elizabeth: Just wait, Captain Sparrow. Give an hour, maybe two, keep a 'weather eye open' and there'll be white sails on that horizon!

She sits down and stares out to sea. Jack throws up his hands, stalks up the sand dune, just to get away from her.

At the crest of the dune, Jack stops, stares, incredulous. In front of him, white sails glorious against turquoise waters, is the _Dauntless_. A longboat is headed toward them.

Jack: There'll be no living with her after this.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 13: The Curse**

_H.M.S. Dauntless_ - Main Deck

Elizabeth: But we have to save them!

Governor Swann addresses a very determined Elizabeth. Norrington and Jack look on. Gillette, Murtogg, Mullroy, others in b.g.

Governor Swan: No. I won't have it. Elizabeth, if anything had happened to you ... You're safe now, and we will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates.

Elizabeth: Then we condemn Will, Li, Torika, and Hana to death!

Governor Swan: Thier fates are regrettable ... But so were their decisions to engage in piracy.

Elizabeth: To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!

Norrington reacts, re considering their motives. Jack notices, sees an opening, plays devil on Norrington's shoulder.

Jack: If I may be so bold as to treject my thoughts ... The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. Unlikely she'll make good time. Think about it, Norrington ... Barbossa, The Black Pearl ... the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?

Norrington: By remembering I serve others, Mister Sparrow, not only myself.

Elizabeth: Commodore, I beg you, please do this ... for me. As a wedding gift.

That takes everyone by surprise, even Jack. Norrington keeps his eyes on Elizabeth, weighing her words.

Governor Swan: Elizabeth ... are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?

Elizabeth: I am.

Jack: A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around! (off Norrington's look) No wait ... Clap him in irons, right?

Norrington: Mister Sparrow. You will accompany these men to the helm, provide ­us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the remainder of the voyage contemplating all possible meaning of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?

Jack gets it: Norrington is deadly serious.

Jack: Inescapably.

Gillette and several others escort Jack away. Norrington crosses toward Elizabeth ...

Governor Swan: Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this.

Norrington: With all due respect, Governor ... (checks himself; continues) Mr. Turner is a subject of the British crown, and therefore under our protection.

Governor Swan doesn't like it, but he knows it's right.

Governor Swan: Rightly so. Keep her safe.

Norrington nods. Governor Swann moves away.

Norrington: Elizabeth .. Miss Swann. I find myself ... worried that your answer is perhaps ... less than sincere.

Elizabeth: I would not give my word lightly.

Norrington: Yes I understand. But is it wrong for me to wish it given unconditionally?

Elizabeth: It is not a condition. It is a request. Your answer would not change mine. You are a fine man ... James.

For a brief moment, Norrington breaks into a wide, boyish smile. His military bearing reasserts itself, but only just.

Norrington: Well. Very well. Excellent.

Meanwhile, Tai and Maddy are greeted by a sight that they wanted to see. Sakura along with Kero in Norrington's office, they already know what is going on so they didn't have to have some conversation with her. But instead they decided to form a plan and they would pass it on to Elizabeth when they get the chance.

_Black Pearl_ - Brig (later that day)

Pintel and Ragetti mop tar onto the interior of the hull. A few inches of water still stand in the brig. Jack's crew are crowded into Jack's cell (now repaired), including Cotton and his parrot.

Cotton's parrot: Shiver me timbers!

Gibbs helpfully translates:

Gibbs: Cotton here says you missed a spot. Don't want to be letting the damp in, do you?

Pintel slaps his mop against the cell. Gibbs takes the hint. Will, Li, Torika, and Hana, in the other cell, watching the pirates.

Will: (suddenly to Pintel) You knew William Turner?

Any excuse not to work. Pintel leans on his mop.

Pintel: Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him.

Ragetti keeps on working.

Ragetti: Stupid blighter.

Torika and Hana frown at Ragetti. Pintel begins to explain:

Pintel: It never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did to Jack Sparrow. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code, and Bootstrap was always a man of the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed.

Will never suspected this. He furrows his, brow, only half-­listening now, as he considers his father in a new light.

Ragetti: Stupid blighter.

Gibbs: Good man.

Pintel lifts the mop in threat; Gibbs backs away.

Pintel: Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain.

Ragetti: Not too well at all! Tell 'im what Barbossa did!

Pintel: I'm telling the story! So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps, and last we saw of Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' locker.

The Crew all look a bit sick at the idea of it.

Pintel: 'Course, it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse.

Ragetti: That's what you call 'ironic.'

The pair glance at each other and laugh, gallows humor. Barbossa appears behind Pintel, flanked by several other pirates. He regards Will for a moment, then:

Barbossa: Bring them!

_Dauntless_ - Helm (night)

Passing through the graveyard of ships. Jack stands on the bridge. Elizabeth appears, dressed in sailors clothes, to excellent effect. She moves beside him. Conspiratorially:

Elizabeth: You didn't tell him about the curse.

Jack: I noticed neither did you. For the same reason, I imagine.

Elizabeth: He wouldn't have risked it.

Jack: You could have gotten him drunk. (off her look; reassuring) Don't get me wrong, love. I admire a person willing to do whatever is neccessary.

Elizabeth: You're a smart man, Jack ... but I don't entirely trust you.

Jack: Peas in a pod, darling.

Norrington strides up. Notes Elizabeth's clothing with dismay.

Norrington: Trousers?

Jack: Scandalous isn't it?

Norrington: With me, Sparrow.

Norrington gives Elizabeth a brief backwards glance and he's gone.

Isla de Muerta - Lagoon

Throgh a spyglass: The _Black Pearl_. Apparently abandoned. Norrinton lowers the spyglass. He and Jack share a boat along with ten sailors.

Norrington: I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the 'cage' could turn to an ambush.

Jack: Not if you do the ambushing. I'll go in, and convince Barbossa to send his men out in their little boats. You and your men return to the Dauntless and blast the be Jesus out of your little cannons, eh. What do you have to lose?

Norrington: Nothing I'd lament being rid of.

Jack: I'll be honest with you, though ... there's still a 'slight' risk for those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore.

He watches Norrington as he considers that.

_Dauntless_ - Cabin

Elizabeth struggles as she is hustled inside by Gillette and two marines.

Gillette: Sorry, miss, but it's for your own safety!

Elizabeth: I don't care what the Commodore ordered! I have to tell him ... the pirates ... they're cursed! They can't be killed!

Gillette: Don't worry miss, he is fully informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story.

Snickering with the marines, he shuts the door. Elizabeth turns away, angry.

Elizabeth: This was Jack Sparrow's doing. (notices Maddy, Tai, Sakura, and Kero) What's going on?

Kero: We came up with a plan to get Torika, Will, and the others out of there.

Elizabeth: How can we? The pirates are cursed.

Tai: But this is where the plan comes in. Barbossa would leave about eight or nine members of his crew in the cave because of Torika, Li, and Hana. Will on the other hand doesn't have magic, so there would be only one or two pirates to guard him.

Sakura: If we can sneak off the boat and help my daughter, Li, Will, and Hana if they decide to turn the tables on Barbossa.

Elizabeth: But the pirates are cursed. They are immortal.

Kero: Well, if that's the case, then we will have to go for plan 'B.'

Isla de Muerta - Lagoon

Jack smiles as he rows a small boat away from the Dauntless.

Isla de Muerta - Cavern - Main Cavern

Lit by torches and shafts of moonlight. The pirates move through the caves, climbing over rocks and through water, toward the center. An air of grim anticipation. Will, Li, Torika, and Hana, hands bound behind their backs, are shoved along.

Pintel: No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger and a few drops of blood.

Twigg: (moving past) No mistakes this time. He's only half­ Turner. We spill it all.

Pintel finds a good amount of delight in this.

Pintel: I guess there is a reason to fret.

In the center of the cavern, with Li, Torika, and Hana in line, Will is pushed close to the stone chest by Koehler and Twigg, then shoved to his knees. Koehler pushes Will's head forward directly over the chest, the medallion hanging below his throat. Barbossa takes the stone knife from atop the chest of gold. He thumbs the blade: sharp enough.

Barbossa: Begun by blood. By blood un-

Jack emerges from the crowd of pirates. Barbossa stares.

Torika, Li, and Will: Jack!

Barbossa: It's not possible.

Jack: (correcting him) Not probable.

Will raises his head, but it is immediately shoved back down:

Will: Where are Elizabeth and the others?!

Jack: They're safe, just like I promised. Elizabeth's set to marry Norrington and live happily ever after, just like she promised. (brightly) And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth and Torika who are infact women.

Pirates surround Jack; Barbossa points a knife at him.

Barbossa: Shut up! You're next!

He again puts the knife to Will's throat ...

Jack: You don't want to be doing that, mate.

Barbossa glances back at him.

Barbossa: No, I really think I do.

Jack: Your funeral.

Barbossa presses the blade to Will's throat .. he wants to do it .. goddammit! He whirls back on Jack.

Barbossa: Why don't I want to be doing it?

Jack shrugs away from the pirates. He steps forward.

Jack: Because the H.M.S. Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating right off shore, waiting for you.

Barbossa hesitates.

Koehler: I don't trust him. He's up to something!

Barbossa: Of course he is. (locks eyes with Jack) He wants the Pearl.

Jack: I want the Pearl.

Isla de Muerta - Cave Entrance

Seven long boats full of marines are positioned on either side of the cave mouth. Murtogg and Mullroy are in Norrington's boat, directly behind him.

Mullroy: (a whisper) What are we doing here?

Murtogg: (whispers back) The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares. We catch 'em in a crossfire and send 'em down to see Ol' Hob.

Mullroy: I know that's why we're here ... I meant, why aren't we doing what it was what Mr. Sparrow said we should do? With the cannons and all?

Norrington: Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it.

A beat...

Murtogg: You think he wasn't telling the truth?

Mullroy: He doesn't tell the truth even when he's telling the truth.

Isla de Muerta - Main Cave

Barbossa listens as Jack argues his case:

Jack: Norrington believes he's facing normal pirates ... cruel, demented and vicious pirates to be certain, but cruel, demented, vicious pirates who can't be killed? (shakes his head: no way)

Ragetti, offended, mouths the word Demented? to Pintel. Pintel thinks it suits him.

Barbossa: That's a lot of brass your hauling, Jack. It's liable to drag you under.

Jack: So you order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best. Promise your Uncle Phanty your aunt, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl?

Jack smiles and spreads his hands: me. As he talks, he strolls toward Will and the chest.

Jack: Name me Captain, I sail under your colors, I give you ten percent of my plunder, and you get to introduce yourself at tea parties and brothels as 'Commodore Barbossa.' Savvy?

Barbossa: (re: Will, Torika, Hana, and Li) I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the welps?

Jack: No. By all means. Kill the welps. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment.

Will and Li scowl when they recognize the familiar phrase: 'until the opportune moment.' Jack gives them a shrug, then continues:

Jack: For instance: (grabs a handful of coins) after you've killed Norrington's men ... (drops the coins into the chest, punctuating his words) Every ... Last ... One.

Barbossa gives the proposal some thought.

Will: You've been planning this from the beginning. Since you learned my name.

Jack: Please. Do I really seem that clever?

Torika: No. You're that stupid. Hana admires you and you just throw away our lives.

Jack then gestures: 'get with the program'

Barbossa: I want fifty per cent of your plunder.

Jack: Fifteen.

Barbossa: Fourty.

Jack: Twenty five, and I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, 'Commodore.'

Barbossa: (smiles) We have an accord.

He and Jack approach ... and shake hands. Jack turns toward the pirates, says in grand fashion:

Jack: All hands to the boats!

Barbossa shoots him a glare.

Jack: (off Barbossa's look) Apologies, faux pas, mea culpa. You give the orders.

He indicates 'Please, go ahead.' Barbossa steps forward as Jack grins, knowing that Barbossa is going to repeat what he said.

Barbossa: Gents ... Take a walk!

Jack's grin vanishes.

Torika: (thoughts) Uh oh.

Jack: Not to the boats?

Barbossa's turn to grin as the pirates leave the cavern.

Isla de Muerta - Cavern - Landing

Pirates toward the boats, and then past them. Pintel and Ragetti are among them. Suddenly, Bo'sun snaps across their chests, stopping them: A parasol. Bo'sun smiles.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 14: The Trojan Horse**

The moon appears from behind the clouds.

Isla de Muerta - Underwater

Moonlight shines down into the shallow waters. Suddenly all the fish scatter. Distant figures appear, wavering in the shifting current. They move into the shadow of the Dauntless' keel. It's the pirates, walking across the ocean floor. The first figure, Twigg, steps from the shadow into water-­filter moonlight, transforming to into skeletal form.

Isla de Muerta - Cave Entrance

Gentle splashing echoes from the cave mouth. The marines in the longboats on either side raise their rifles. A boat emerges. Norrington's men stare. In the boat are two 'women.' Pintel and Ragetti in drag. A shawl shades Pintel from the moon; Ragetti holds the parasol he found in the treasure. (Well, that's weird.) Norrington signals his men.

Norrington: Hold Fire. Hold position ...

Pintel and Ragetti row past, toward the Dauntless. Ragetti plays with the parasol.

Ragetti: This is just like what the Greeks did at Troy. 'Cept they were's a horse n'stead of dresses. A wood horse.

Pintel glowers at him to shut up, glances over his shoulder toward the Dauntless.

_Dauntless_ - Starboard Side

Twigg breaks the surface near the Dauntless, climbs the anchor. More skeleton pirates follow. He peeks over the rail onto the deck of the _Dauntless_. A few lone sentries patrol. He gestures down to his comrades to follow him. Twigg and all the other pirates begin climbing onto the deck of the ship. Koehler sneaks up behind the first Sentry and slits his throat. Bo'sun strangles another sentry, he falls to the deck. The pirates advance towards the stern.

_Dauntless_ - Main Deck

Swann approaches the door, nods to the guard. The guard departs. Swann knocks lightly on the door.

Governor Swann: Elizabeth?

He waits for an answer. None comes. He sighs, soldiers on.

Governor Swann: Elizabeth. I just want you to know .. I believe you made a very good decision today ... And I couldn't be more proud.

_Dauntless_ - Captain's Cabin

Elizabeth and Sakura stand before the open stern window knotting together several sheets. Elizabeth winces a bit at her father's words, but that does not stop her from tossing the sheet-line out the window.

_Dauntless_ - Stern

One end of the makeshift rope plummets down to the sea, trailing next to the small rowboat. Maddy and Tai are in the longboat, waiting for Elizabeth, Sakura, and Kero.

_Dauntless_ - Main Deck

Governor Swann is still at the door. He misinterprets the silence.

Governor Swann: But even a good decision made for the wrong reasons could be a wrong decision. Not that you've made a wrong decision. But you're setting the course for your entire life, and you must please yourself, not others, not even me. Which is not to say that I'm not pleased. (beat) Elizabeth, one has dreams, ambitions. It was long before I met your mother in the summer of my nineteenth year...

Isla de Muerta - Lagoon

Elizabeth, Sakura, Maddy, and Tai row through the water, while Kero hides himself inside of Tai's jaket. The Dauntless receding behind them. Elizabeth looks over her shoulder. Ahead of them is the dark silhouette of the Black Pearl.

_Dauntless_ - Main Deck

Governor Swann: ... And that's why I will never willingly go back to Paris. (a sigh) But I digress. (no response) Elizabeth ... are you there? Are you even listening to me?

He frowns. Puts his wig back on. Pushes the door open. Inside the captain's cabin Swann enters; a quick scan of the empty cabin. He registers the open window and the knotted sheets. Rushes to the window. Glances out, glances up, looks out at the black sea.

Governor Swan: What have you done?

Isla de Muerta - Lagoon (near the _Dauntless_)

Pintel and Ragetti near the Dauntless, parasols protecting them from the moonlight. They've been spotted; they hear the sounds of catcalls from the Royal Navy sailors. Ragetti waves and 'yoo hoos' up to the ship: Pintel is livid.

Pintel: Stop that! I already feel like a fool.

Ragetti: Look nice, though.

Pintel takes offense at that...

_Dauntless_ - Helm Deck

Gillette looks through a telescope; he and the crew of the Dauntless are transfixed and puzzled at the bizarre sight.

**Gillette POV: Through the telescope:**

Pintel slugs Ragetti

**Third person view:**

In the row boat, Ragetti drops his parasol; Pintel's shawl falls, and the two are revealed as skeletons.

Pintel: (angry) I look nice?!

On the Dauntless, Gillette gasps at the sight.

Back in the boat, Pintel realizes they're exposed; he pulls a pistol, fires.

Back on the Dauntless, Gillette's hat is knocked off by the shot, he looks back ­too late. Skeletal pirates attack Gillette and his crew. The pirates drop down from the rigging like spiders. Swords clash, pistols are drawn.

_Dauntless_ - Captain's Cabin

Governor Swann, despondent, opens the door. A body plummets to the deck in front of him.

Marines and sailors vs. Skeletal pirates ... melee!

Governor Swann shuts the door gently, trying to go unnoticed.

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

Jack examines the pirate treasure; Barbossa fixes him with an appraising look.

Barbossa: I must admit, Jack: I thought I had you figured. But turns out, you're a hard man to predict.

Jack: (shakes his head: "nah.") Me, I'm dishonest. A dishonest man, you can always be trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you have to watch out for. Because you can never predict that they're going to something incredibly ... stupid.

With his toe, Jack flips a beautiful sword up off the floor, and tosses it to Will, and grabs a sword from one of the pirates and tosses it to Hana. Despite their surprises, Will and Hana catch them (behind thier backs, hands still bound)

Jack: Use them well.

Barbossa: Dammit, Jack. I was almost liking you!

Jack: I know.

Jack and Barbossa square off; Jacoby and and a nameless pirate slash at Will and Hana, who turn and parrie so that their hands are freed by the cuts. The other two pirates attack them; Will then cuts the binds on both Li and Torika's wrists. They then fight back.

Torika: _Key of my heart! With the power of love and light! Unveil the sceptor and unleash my might! RELEASE!_

The key then turns into the Heart wand and gets out the card that would help Hana fight against the skeletal pirates.

Torika: _FIGHT CARD! HELP HANA DEFEAT THE PIRATES._

Then Hana's fighting ability grows rapidly. Torika then takes out the card that might cut down the pirates.

Torika: _SWORD!_

Her wand then turns into the sword and then starts trying to cut down the pirates.

Li takes his sword out and starts parrying the swords of three pirates. He then takes out an ofuda, and puts it on the back of one of the pirates he's fighting, and in turn the pirate starts fighting the others. Jack and Barbossa fight ferociously, but Barbossa lets his guard down for a second and Jack cuts the top of his hat in half.

Jack: Haha!

They continue fighting, and begin to use every bit of strengh they've got.

Barbossa: You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters.

He then pushes Jack away.

_Black Pearl_

Elizabeth, Sakura, Maddy, and Tai jump from the tiny rowboat to Black Pearl. Climbing up, toward the gun port. Elizabeth can hear voices.

_Black Pearl_ - Gun Deck

Two Pirates, Mallot and Grapple, set out a feast: wine and rum, jerky, cakes, apples, biscuits.

Mallot: What would you pick to eat first? We should decide now, so we're ready, when the time comes.

Grapple: I was thinking ... Cake.

Mallot: (with menace) I was thinking cake too.

They stare at each other. Lightning quick, Grapple slams a knife into the table between them, his hand going skeletal in the moonlight. A tense moment. Then Grapple leans the handle of the knife toward Mallot.

Grapple: You cut, I choose.

Mallot gives a single sharp nod. Elizabeth, Maddy, Tai, and Sakura climb past as Mallot reaches for the knife.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

Elizabeth and the others climb over the gunwale.

Elizabeth: (a whisper) Careful. If a skeletal monkey screeches in your face, don't screen or the two pirates will know were here.

The three of them nod. They sneak along the deck. Suddenly, the skeletal monkey drops down, screeching! Everyone starts slightly, but Elizabeth is mostly annoyed. The monkey reacts with a look on its face reading 'uh oh.'

_Black Pearl_ - Gun Deck

Mallot & Grapple are still focused on their mock feast; the Monkey screeches as it drops past the gun port; a splash follows.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

Elizabeth looks over gunwale. Two pirate heads stick out, looking down at the splash. They turn to look up, but she is gone from view. The pirates draw back inside to give chase.

_Black Pearl_ - Gangway

Elizabeth races down stairs, hides: Pirates race past, headed up to the deck. She then races down along with Maddy, Tai, and Sakura.

_Black Pearl_ - Brig

Jack's crew, waiting in the dark. Gibbs tilts his head.

Gibbs: Shh! Do you hear something?

Isla de Muerta - Cave Entrance

The smalls arms fire has alerted Norrington.

Norrington: Make for the ship! Move!

_Dauntless_ - Gun Deck

Pintel and Ragetti climb onto the ship through a gun port as other pirates swarm the deck, taking on the sailors. They and many other pirates fire a cannon at Norrington and his men.

Isla de Muerta - Lagoon

The cannons fire.

Norrington: Incomming!

Near Norrington, one of the longboats is blown out of the water.

_Dauntless_ - Captain's Cabin

Governor Swann peers out the glass window at the mayhem on the deck. He drops down below the window. And peeks up again as a face of a dead marine slams on the glass right next to him. He then looks up and sees a pirate looking at him. Governor Swann cowers and begins backing away below the window. Pirate hands reach through the windows, grabbing at him. One of the pirate hands grabs his wig and pulls it off his head, but he refuses to let it go and has a tug of war with the pirate over his wig. Governor Swann grabs a bull horn off the table behind him and whacks at the skeleton arm, which falls off on the floor.

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

Will, Torika, Li, and Hana hold off ten pirates. Jack and Barbossa continue dueling furiously; Jack drives Barbossa back and Barbossa begins to laugh. He drops his guard, lets his sword drop from his hand.

Barbossa: You can't beat me, Jack.

But Jack still tried to takes the opportunity and stabbed him in the stomach. Barbossa sighs and switches the blade around and drives the sword into Jack's chest.

Will, Li, Torika, and Hana stare shocked. (most notably Hana)

Jack stares down at the sword jutting from his chest. He staggers a few steps backward, into the moonlight, and he becomes skeletal.

Jack: That's interesting.

Barbossa stands there dumbfounded. Skeleton Jack pulls the sword from his chest. He pulls something from his pocket: one of the Aztec coins.

Jack: Couldn't resist, mate.

Barbossa grabs up his sword, and rushes Jack. Both men are in moonlight now, two skeletons in pitched battle.

_Dauntless_ - Gun Deck

The canons continue to fire at Norrington and his men, blowing a hole in one of the boats, causing it to sink.

_Dauntless_ - Captain's Cabin

Governor Swann scrambles away from the arm as it crawls after him. He stands and watches the arm in horror and then grabs a map off the table and begins beating the skeleton arm. He then picks it up and struggles with it, turns and shoves it in a bureau drawer. He backs up against the chest as it rattles, the arm struggles to get out.

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

Will manages to make Jacoby drive his sword into an unknown pirate, but Jacoby gets stabbed by him, but give chase after Will. Jack and Barbossa continue to fight and Jack knocks over a piece of the treasure.

Jack: Sorry.

They continue dueling in and out of moonlight.

Barbossa: So what now, Jack Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals, locked in epic battle 'til Judgment Day and the trumpets sound?

Jack: Or you could surrender.

Barbossa smiles (not likely) and attacks.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

Pirates sneak along, wary, listening ... searching. The pirates whirl at a sound of that just as BOOM! They're hit by a longboat, swept off into the water, in pieces. The longboat was shoved by Gibbs, AnaMaria, Cotton, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew. The Black Pearl is theirs. Elizabeth steps away from the others.

Elizabeth: All of you! With us! Will is in that cave, and as long as we've a chance to save him, we must act! And Jack, too!

Elizabeth, Sakura, Maddy, and Tai grab the gunwale of the boat...

Elizabeth: Heave!

The boat doesn't budge. The help they were expecting is not forthcoming.

Sakura: Please, we need your help! Come on!

The crew look at them, not moving.

Cotton's Parrot: Any port! In a storm!

Gibbs: Cotton is right. We've got the Pearl.

Maddy: And what about Jack. Are we just going to leave him?

Marty: Jack owes us a ship.

AnaMaria: He owes me two.

Gibbs: Then, there's the code to consider ...

Elizabeth: The code? You're pirates! Hang the code! Hang the rules! They're more guidelines, anyway!

Gibbs looks away. He knows that, but ...

Tai: Listen to me. This is right. This is necessary. And it must be done ... by all of us!

The crew considers...

Isla de Muerta - Lagoon

Elizabeth, Sakura, Maddy, Kero (earth form,) and Tai are the only ones in a rowboat, the Black Pearl, behind her under sail and moving away.

Elizabeth: Bloody pirates ...

_Dauntless_ - Main Deck

Ragetti notices; eyes fixed on the ship as it sails past, he taps Pintel on the shoulder.

Pintel: What?

Ragetti: Is it supposed to be doing that?

Pintel looks where Ragetti is looking, registers what's happening:

Pintel: (hurt, indignant) They're stealing our ship!

Ragetti: Bloody pirates!

_Dauntless_ - Starboard side

Norrington's boats have arrived at the ship. He and his men climb up the side.

_Dauntless_ - Main Deck

The battle rages. Norrington and his men arrive on the deck. Behind him, Koehler swings an axe at his neck, but he whips his sword up, blocking the handle, the blade just inches from his throat. He spins and goes after Koehler with a vengeance. Meanwhile, Officer Gillette stands up on a railing and swings a large block and tackle across the deck at the Bo'sun. Bo'sun sees it and dunks and then takes off after Gillette. The block and tackle swings back and hits Ragetti in the head. Ragetti's eye pops out. He chases it.

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

Will is cornered, slides between two pirates on a silver tray. But then a projectile, thrown by Jacoby, explodes near him. Will is thrown to the ground, losing his sword. He climbs a pile of treasure, reaches for it, but it slides away out of his grasp. Jacoby laughs, raises his sword.

Jacoby: I'm gonna' teach you the meaning of PAIN!

Elizabeth: (out of nowhere) You like pain?

Jacoby turns. From out of the smoke Elizabeth and the others appear, Elizabeth swings a long gaffe, knocking Jacoby aside.

Elizabeth: Try wearing a corset.

Sakura then takes out her star key, and begins her incantation...

Sakura: _Key of the star. With powers buring bright! Reveal the staff and shine your light! RELEASE!_

Then her key turns into a staff with a star at the upper end of it, and uses it to smack Jacoby, but it never worked, since he was immortal. Will then notices.

Will: Elizabeth?

Elizabeth looks at him, smiles. He grins back, she pulls him up with the gaffe. Turning, Elizabeth notices Jack (skeletal) dueling with Barbossa. Her smile is gone. Sakura, Maddy, and Tai also notice and get the same reaction.

Elizabeth: Who's side is Jack on?

Will: At the moment?

Elizabeth, nods ('with Jack; who can tell?') The two pirates attack; Will and Elizabeth dart away. Sakura, Maddy, Tai, and Kero head over toward where Li, Torika, and Hana are out-numbered three-to-one. There, they lure the pirates toward where Will and Elizabeth stand ready with the very long gaffe. Jacoby recovers, prepares another bomb. Will gets an idea. Moving between the pirates and parrying­ their blows, he helps Elizabeth thrust the gaffe, using it to hook all ten pirates together, Jacoby in the middle, one facing backwards. Will grabs one of Jacoby's bombs and yanks it free, sparking the fuse. He shoves it up inside Jacoby's rib cage, and shoves all ten out of the moonlight. Jacoby clutches at his now flesh chest no way to get to the lit bomb. The backward pirate tries to turn around to see what's happening, turning all three completely around. Jacoby looks at Will, and the others mouth agape, smoke issues out.

Jacoby: No fair.

Will and the others dive away as the bomb explodes. Jacoby's skeletal head and spine crashes down in a nearby pool of moonlight. The head turns to Li:

Jacoby: That's cheating!

Li: We didn't have much incentive to fight fair.

They move away purposefully.

Maddy gingerly picks up Jacoby by the spine with two fingers, flings it into the water (like it's a diseased rat). She shudders, wipes her hands fervidly on her jacket. Barbossa slashes at Jack, frustrated beyond measure. He drives Jack backwards, towards Elizabeth. As he fights, Barbossa notices Will's movement on the other side of the cave. He glares at Jack, suspicious. Jack cuts the palm of his hand with the sword and throws it to Will.

Barbossa: What's your play, Jack? You're too clever for this. You can't kill me, I can't kill you (an inspiration) But I can take my satisfaction elsewhere ...

He breaks off the fight, pulls his pistol. Aims it at either Elizabeth or Torika. They register their danger...

A shot echoes in the cavern. Barbossa looks surprised. Barbossa looks down at the hole in his shirt. He can't believe it. Jack, pistol raised and aimed, still smoking, has shot him.

Barbossa: Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot?

Will: He didn't waste it.

Will stands over the Aztec chest, holding the knife, his left hand in a fist. He opens the fist ... both of the medallion drop from his hand, revealing the cut in his palm ... the bloody medallion lands. Barbossa looks down at his chest. Blood blossoms on his shirt around the bullet hole. Jack lowers his pistol. Barbossa stares at the blood ... Looks up at Jack, at Will, at Torika, at Elizabeth, then back at Jack. Anger, dismay ... and even relief color Barbossa's features.

Barbossa: I feel ... cold.

Barbossa collapses onto his back. Dead.

**To be contined...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors' note: All CCS characters belong to CLAMP. All characters of Cardcaptor Torika belong to clowprincess223. The characters of Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. This is a fan based project. If I did own the CCS characters then I wouldn't be here.**

**Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie**

**Chapter 15: The Curse is Lifted (final chapter)**

_Dauntless_ - Main Deck

Norrington, sword flashing, a thrust finds its mark, and he pulls it back. Koehler is surprised. He registers the pain and realizes he is flesh. He cries out and falls. Twigg, who has been fighting nearby, seen Koehler fall and looks in surprise at Norrington.

_Dauntless_ - Captain's Cabin

The desk is no longer rattling. Swann puts a hand on the pull, hesitates then pulls the drawer open. His expression tells us everything we need to know about the state of the drawer's contents.

_Daunrless_ - Main Deck

The pirates look up at the full moon and realize what has happened. Norrington puts his sword to Twigg's throat. Twigg drops his weapon. One by one the other pirates drop their weapons also. Bo'sun, who is holding Gillette up above his head, spins around as a large number of Bayonets are pointed at him. Ragetti still chasing his eyeball manages to grab it and put it back in. He looks at Pintel who is standing with his hands in the air and then turns and looks down the barrel of a gun. The weapons are held by Murtogg and Mullroy.

Pintel: Parlay?

Norrington: The ship is ours gentlemen.

The soldiers and sailors all cheer. Swann peeks out of the cabin window and sees the battle is over. He comes out of the cabin and joins the cheers, congratulating marines.

Isla de Muerta - Main Cavern

Jack: The 'Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow' has such a lovely ring to it. It was not a bad look really, eh?

Li: Jack...

Jack sighs 'oh well' as he goes to one side of the chest to close the lid.

Will and Li start to push the lid closed (towards where Jack is standing.) With surprising force and speed, the lid moves on its own, the sound of stone grinding on stone. It's shut. Will smiles, turns away and sees Elizabeth, standing past the water, watching. Their eyes meet. Will scrambles down the side of the treasure pile. Elizabeth moves on stepping stones across the water. They gaze at each other, waiting for the kiss ... but they're interrupted by a crash: the sound of Jack gathering up pieces of treasure, including large gold object d'art. Will and Elizabeth look at each other. The moment is broken. Back to the real world. Elizabeth averts her gaze.

Elizabeth: We should return to the Dauntless.

Will understands, nods sadly.

Will: Your fiance will want to know you're safe.

She looks up at him, sees that he knows about the engagement. This time he cannot maintain eye contact. Elizabeth turns, and heads out of the cave. Jack nonchalantly strolls up beside Will.

Jack: You know, if you were waiting for the opportune moment ... That was it.

Will knows. Jack hoists a bag filled with swag onto his shoulder.

Jack: Now, if I could be troubling you to drop me at my ship ...

Torika, Li, Sakura, Maddy Tai, Hana, and Kero watch in sadness as Elizabeth, heads out of the cave. Suddenly, wings begin to form on Tai's back, which means that he is transforming into ... Yue. Torika then figures it out...

Torika: The curse, of course. That's why Tai wasn't able to transform.

Hana, on the other hand is just as happy to see Yue again but was saddened by Elizabeth rejecting her feelings towards Will.

Yue: I know that this isn't the right time but I should change back. The crew of the ship might think of me as a demon in white.

Everybody else nod in agreement, and in seconds Tai returned.

Isla de Muerta - Lagoon

Two rowboats head out of the cave, one with Will, Elizabeth, Torika, Hana, and Jack, the other: Li, Sakura, Maddy, Tai, and Kero. But one problem: The Black Pearl is not there. Jack stands, scanning the area. No good; it's gone. Jack sits back down in the boat. Elizabeth sits at the bow, facing forward, Hana behind her; Will at the oars, facing backwards; Jack in the stern, facing Will, and Torika between the two. Jack has a large sack filled with treasure.

Elizabeth: I'm sorry, Jack.

Beyond them, the _Dauntless_ looms in the distance. The two boats head for the ship.

Jack: They did what's right by them. Can't expect more than that.

Will snaps him a look, then looks away, scowling as he decides: Goddammit, you can expect more than that.

Torika wanted to slap Jack in the face for making a lie about Elizabeth becoming engaged with Norrington.

THE NEXT DAY...

Port Royal - Fort Charles

A newly repaired hangman's noose sits in the center of the fort. The sound of drums plays almost as if it was a ceremony. Jack stands on a gallows, wrists bound. An executioner checks the mechanism of the trap door with a sandbag. An official drones on recounting a list of Jack's crimes. The parade ground is crowded. Swann stands beside Norrington and Elizabeth. All resolutely watch the proceedings. Will and two other figures stand at the back of the crowd. He glances around the square, clearly watching for something.

Elizabeth: (eyes on Jack) This is wrong.

Norrington does not respond. Governor Swann speaks for him:

Governor Swann: Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all.

Sakura, Maddy, Tai, Hana, and Kero (diguised as a stuffed animal) stand by them, watching.

Tai: But I'm starting to think that Jack might not be a real pirate, but much more like the aristocrats are the true pirates.

Governor Swann: True, but the East India Trading Company is restricted from getting too much power ... as far as I believe.

Will is getting impatient. Then he spots: Cotton's parrot. It lands on a flag pole held by Murtogg. Murtogg surreptitiously tries to dislodge the bird, after it poops on him. That's the signal. Will heads into the crowd. His route takes him past Sakura, Maddy, Tai, Hana, Swann, Norrington and Elizabeth. The two other figures head straight for the gallows. Will pauses.

Will: Governor. Commodore.

They glance at him. Elizabeth does not.

Will: Elizabeth.

She looks around Norrington at him, surprised.

Will: I should have told you a long time ago ... I shouldn't have ... (just says it) I love you.

Now she's shocked, as are Swann and Norrington. Will seems if he's going to say more ... but then nods, satisfied that he's said all that's necessary. He continues on his way. Elizabeth looks after him: he's pushing through the crowd towards the gallows ... where the noose is put around Jack's neck. Elizabeth spots Cotton's Parrot. She, along with Sakura and the others put it together. Will throws open his cloak, puts a hand on his sword hilt.

Norrington: Marines!

Elizabeth suddenly staggers away from Norrington and Swann...

Elizabeth: I can't breathe!

... and faints. Swann and Norrington react to her plight.

Governor Swann: Elizabeth!

Will and the two other figures take out their swords. The commotion has distracted the crowd: Will has a direct line of sight to the gallows ...

The Executioner grips the release lever ...

The drum roll ends. Will throws his sword. The executioner pulls the lever. The trap door opens. Jack drops. Will's sword embeds in the door. Jack balances on it. Swann fans Elizabeth. She sits up suddenly, she was faking.

The hats on the two other figures come off to reveal Li and Torika, and they head toward the steps to prevent Will and Jack from getting captured, Li's sword active, and the sword card active as well. Will races up the steps of the gallows. Jack still balances, the sword bending, noose tightening. The Executioner slashes an axe at Will, knocking his sword away. Will ducks another swing, the axe inadvertently cutting Jack's rope. Jack drops to the ground below the gallows. Will knocks the Executioner off the gallows platform. The Executioner falls into the crowd on top of Norrington and his men. Li and Torika take this opportunity to join Will and Jack in the fight. Jack stands and slits the rope that binds his hands on the sword that is sticking in the trap door. Jack races from under the gallows as Will leaps down. Jack pulls off the noose, tosses one end of the rope to Will. They trip some Marines coming down the steps as they run up. Will, Jack, Li, and Torika go left. Marines, led by Gillette, cut them off. They whirl right ... more Marines. Rifles are brought to bear. They are cornered. Norrington strides up, followed by Swann, Sakura, Maddy, Tai, Hana, and Elizabeth. Norrington holds his sword on Will and Jack.

Norrington: I expected some manner of ill concieved escape attempt. (to Will, Li, and Torika) But not by you three.

Governor Swann: On our return to Port Royal, I granted you and you family clemency, and this is how all you thank me? You throw in with him? He is a pirate!

Will: And a good man!

Li: If all we have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one ... So be it. At least our conscience will be clear.

Norrington: You all forget your place.

Torika: It's right here. Between you and Jack.

Elizabeth and the others step beside them.

Elizabeth: Their place is ours as well.

Governor Swann: Elizabeth. Lower your weapons. (nothing happins) For goodness sake put them down!

Gillette gestures for the marines to lower their rifles. They do.

Norrington: So, this is where your heart truly lies, then?

Elizabeth: It is.

He looks at Will narrowly. Swann realizes what Norrington has already figured out. Elizabeth stands defiantly beside Will, and the others. A tense stand off. Jack is worried about the outcome and then he spots Cotton's Parrot. He smiles.

Jack: I'm feeling good about this. I think we're all in a very good place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically ... (to Norrington) I was rooting for you, mate. (to Li) You are a wonderful swordman and a great friend. Know that. (to Torika) Good luck... (leaving Torika confused, then to Hana) I know how much you actually admire me, Hana, but I'm sorry. I have to go. (to Elizabeth) Elizabeth, it never would have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. (to Will) Will ...

He throws up his hands ('Nice hat') and springs up the steps to the wall.

Jack: Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day y-

He slips, losing his balance and is gone. Everyone rushes to look over the wall.

Port Royal - Bay

Jack plunges, turning his fall into a passable dive, and hits the water. He then surfaces, does a quick mental check of his exit.

Jack: Still memorable.

Port Royal - Fort Charles

Gillette: Idiot. He's still nowhere to go but back to the noose.

Not quite. A cry goes up from the crowd.

Various Marine: Sail ho!

Port Royal - Bay

Sailing into view, sails full, getting its long overdue beauty shot is the _Black Pearl_.

Jack smiles at the sight.

Port Royal - Fort Charles

Norrington watches the scene below, sword at parade rest on his shoulder.

Gillette: What's your plan of action, sir?

Norrington does not respond, dealing with all the ramifications of the last few minutes.

Swann recognizes his dilemma.

Governor Swann: Perhaps, on the rare occasion, pursuing a course demands and act of piracy. Piracy itself can be the right course.

Norrington looks at him. He nods, and then turns from the wall, to Will and Elizabeth.

Norrington: (gestures with the sword, for Will, Li, and Torika to join him) Mister Turner, Mister Showron, Miss Torika.

Will starts toward him. Elizabeth grips his arm, concerned for his fate. Li and Torika try and take it gracefully.

Will: (low to Elizabeth) I will accept the consequences of my actions, good or ill.

Elizabeth understands, admires that; she releases his arm. Will joins Norrington, Li, and Torika who still holds the sword. A private moment between the four.

Norrington: This is a very nice sword. (to Will) I expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life. (beat) My compliments.

Will and the others are surprised; they then nod to Norrington: they understand each other.

Norrington turns away, heading for the fort entrance.

Gillette: Commodore? What about Sparrow? Shall we prepare the _Dauntless_ for pursuit?

Norrington: (smiles, anticipating) Oh, I think we can afford him one day's head start.

Gillette watches him go, confused.

Governor Swann: (to Gillette) More sporting that way.

Norrington: (to himself) Shame to waste another perfectly good gallows.

Elizabeth and Will lock eyes, and then move together into each other's arms. At last. Meanwhile, Torika and the others seperate from the two knowing that it's time for them to leave. Will notices. He and Elizabeth turn toward them.

Will: I guess it's time to leave then.

Torika: Yeah. It's time.

Elizabeth: Will we ever meet you again?

Sakura: That we're not sure. Maybe to see your wedding.

Governor Swan: Good bye, my friends. (turns toward Will and Elizabeth) So this is the path you've chosen isn't it? After all he is a blacksmith.

Elizabeth: No... (smiles at Will) He's a pirate.

Will smiles, turns and they kiss. A kiss that makes up for everything ever held back between them. Swann smiles, turns away to give them a bit of privacy, looking back out to the sea. Torika and her friends depart from the world and return to their own world.

Port Royal - Bay

In the water, Jack catches the line as it sweeps by, and climbs as Cotton reel it in. Jack is lifted up and around the fantail of the Black Pearl and onto the deck. He pauses, looks around him, taking it all in.

_Black Pearl_ - Main Deck

A Crew Member holds out Jack's coat, welcoming him aboard. Jack shoulders into it, takes his hat from Cotton, smiling and nodding. Cotton's parrot lands on Cotton's shoulder. Jack nears Gibbs, who actually salutes him. Jack pauses.

Jack: Thought you were supposed to keep to the code.

Gibbs: We figured they're more actual (immatates Barbossa) guidelines.

Jack smiles. He continues up the steps to the stern deck, where AnaMaria stands at the wheel. She steps away.

AnaMaria: Captain Sparrow ... the Black Pearl is yours.

Jack runs a hand lovingly along the rail, then takes the wheel. It feels good ... right ... in his hands. He opens the compass, takes a reading, and adjusts the course. Opens up a bottle of rum, takes a swig. Begins to hum to himself ... "_And really bad eggs... Drink up me hearties, yo ho ... yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."_

The Black Pearl sails away, into the sun ...

Isla de Muerta­ - Main Cavern

The Monkey emerges from the water, near Barbossa. A gringding sound, stone on stone, catches its attention; it looks up. The Monkey climbs the treasure pile, to the chest. The lid is partially open. The Monkey grabs out a coin. The Monkey screeches as the moonlight turns it skeletal.

Reedington - Ikado Shrine

As Torika, Sakura, Li, Maddy, Tai, Hana, and Kero return to their world, they feel as if they were asleep. As if it were a dream.

Maddy: Hey, Tai. I noticed that your face was bright red when we saw Will and Elizabeth kiss. Torika and I know who you're thinking of.

Tai: (trying to hide it) No. (still remembers when Natsume kissed him at Tokyo Airport)

Torika: (realising) Ah! School starts in a few days!

After that, they all head home. But unknown to them a dark figure stands at a distance, looking down at them. And with him are a woman with butterfly-like wings and a Black leopard creature with a blue jewel imbeded in his head.

Dark figure: Well done, Torika. Well done.

End of Cardcaptor Torika: the Movie. go to to read the final season of the series: "Emporer of Nightmares"

CCT copyright clowprincess223 in 2003.


End file.
